A Bijuu esquecida
by Nanahoshi
Summary: Uma história da Uzushiogakure que não foi contada. Um deus que foi esquecido, uma bijuu esquecida e uma garota esquecida... Ela estava numa terra que não conhecia. As pessoas ao redor dela... Nenhuma lhe parecia familiar. Apenas um garoto em específico. Quando tinha a oportunidade de ficar cara a cara com ele, encarando-lhe os olhos azuis, tinha uma sensação nostálgica de acolhimen
1. Prólogo - Kaze no Okami

Prólogo - Kaze no Okami

Havia uma lenda esquecida há muito tempo pela humanidade. A antiga lenda contava a história de um deus que assumia a forma de um lobo. Ele possuía muitos nomes, mas o mais famoso era _Kaze no Okami_. Um lobo que possuía sete caudas, que eles acreditavam ter sido uma das entidades criadoras do universo. Em cada uma das caudas brilhava uma essência fortíssima, emanando chakra de uma natureza específica. O lobo possuía duas caudas maiores que as outras cinco, que se destacavam também pela cor: uma era de um azul puro e brilhante, e a outra de um negro avermelhado sólido. Eram as caudas que correspondiam aos chakras na natureza positiva e negativa. As cinco outras caudas, cada uma contendo um elemento mudavam suas naturezas para positivo ou negativo de acordo com a vontade do deus.  
Esse deus fora incumbido de ser o guardião de _Izanami_ e _Izanagi_ , o casal de deuses que gerou muitas e muitas divindades, que por sua vez culminaram na criação da humanidade. Entretanto, no parto de um de seus filhos, Izanami corria perigo de vida, e o Kaze no Okami transferiu toda sua energia vital para salvar Izanami e a criança, se desfazendo em vento. Infelizmente a morte de Izanami foi inevitável, mas o filho, _Kagutsuchi_ , sobreviveu. A essência dissolvida do deus lobo, percebendo o ocorrido, encheu-se de tristeza e contagiou todo o ar com seu lamento. É por isso que os velhos de _Uzu no Kuni_ dizem que, nas noites de ventania, ao ouvir os assobios e uivos do vento, na verdade são os lamentos do guardião pela morte de _Izanami_.


	2. A arma necessária

Capítulo 1 - A arma necessária

 _Uzu no Kuni_.

 _Uzushiogakure no Sato._

Um país, uma vila próspera. Seus ninjas eram aclamados mundo afora devido à fama de seus fuinjutsus especiais e aos seus chakras imensos.

Sim, o clã Uzumaki.

Todo o mundo shinobi sabia que, mais do que uma sociedade próspera, Uzushiogakure era uma ameaça. A qualquer hora, se os ninjas certos fossem escolhidos, a pequena Vila seria capaz de roubar as mais poderosas armas do mundo: os nove Bijuus.

Mas por muito tempo, o País do Redemoinho conviveu em paz com as cinco grandes nações e os países menores. Mas aquela paz não passava de um pano de fundo falso, que encobria a tensão e a atmosfera de guerra que tomava conta de todas as Vilas. Sabendo disso, os anciãos se precaveram muitos anos antes que a calamidade os atingisse.

O chefe da vila decidiu fazer um templo em homenagem ao guardião de Izanami e Izanagi, o deus lobo _Kaze no Okami_. E nele havia uma estátua enorme, de uma casca estranha, feita em homenagem ao lobo mitológico. Espalhou-se o boato que o deus seria capaz de proteger o país das tragédias que viriam junto com a guerra. Mas para isso, eles precisavam reviver e rogar a ajuda do deus por meio de oferendas.

O ritual de oferenda ao deus era extremamente simples: os aldeões chegavam para rezar e ao terminar, aproximavam-se da estátua e pousavam a mão num pequeníssimo altar que havia no centro do templo. Esse altar era feito de uma pedra especial que armazenava chakra. Assim, cada um dos aldeões oferecia um pouco de chakra ao deus lobo acreditando que, desta forma, poderiam, um dia, revivê-lo.

Entretanto, aquilo não passava de um disfarce para os planos das autoridades da Vila. Sendo desprezados como nação e encurralados nas ilhas do País do Redemoinho, os shinobis de Uzushiogakure decidiram que, com a ameaça de um ataque das cinco grandes nações que utilizariam seus bijuus e jinchuurikis contra a Vila, deviam construir sua própria arma. E com os poderosos fuinjutsus do clã Uzumaki, eles iriam criar a sua própria bijuu.

Muitos e muitos anos se passaram, e pouco a pouco, o monstruoso chakra acumulado no templo já começava a se aproximar do chakra de uma bijuu. Usando os poderosos fuinjutsus dos Uzumaki, os shinobis conseguiram domar o chakra e selá-lo dentro da estátua. Lá dentro, o chakra tomou conta de toda a estrutura, moldando-se de acordo com o ambiente e, finalmente, tomando a forma de um lobo gigantesco com sete caudas.

As oferendas continuavam, e o bijuu crescia e se fortalecia. Vendo que já era tempo, foram escolhidos os melhores shinobis do clã Uzumaki para realizar a configuração final do bijuu. Sete shinobis escolhidos selaram em cada uma das caudas a natureza correspondente a um elemento. Dois dos ninjas separaram as naturezas negativas e positivas do chakra da bijuu, selando-as nas duas caudas maiores.

O bijuu de sete caudas estava quase completo.

Faltava apenas... despertá-lo.


	3. Seishin no Kakusei

Para despertar uma massa heterogênea de energia, era necessário um ninja que conhecesse profundamente os segredos do chakra, da consciência e de personalidades.

Para isso, foi escolhida para a tarefa a kunoichi Uzumaki Minako. Era uma das mais poderosas ninjas de Uzu no Kuni, e suas habilidades de fuinjutsu e ninjutsus de rank S eram conhecidas por todo o mundo shinobi. Minako desenvolvera, certa vez, um ninjutsu de rank S chamado Seishin no Kakusei. Basicamente,usa-se a natureza bruta do seu chakra que contenha um pouco da consciência do usuário, e usa-o como base para, de acordo com a natureza do chakra daquilo que se quer despertar, este reaja e crie uma personalidade.

Era uma noite clara, de lua cheia, quando Uzumaki Minako e um time de 20 shinobis de Uzushiogakure se dirigiram ao templo do deus Kaze no Okami.

Chegando lá, dez dos shinobis ficaram do lado de fora para montar uma barreira para impedir que a bijuu escapasse se desfizesse o controle deles sobre ela. Minako e os outros nove seguiram para dentro do templo. Lá dentro, ela tomou a frente e se dirigiu ao pequeno altar no qual fazia-se as oferendas de chakra. Deu a volta no altar e se abaixou. Na base, havia duas argolas enormes parcialmente enterradas no chão. Com um sinal de mão da kunoichi, os círculos metálicos ficaram dourados e se agitaram, revelando uma corrente enterrada no chão.

–Essa era a corrente que levava o chakra até a estátua? – perguntou um dos integrantes do time.

–Sim. – respondeu Minako se levantando.

A kunoichi encarou a estátua longamente, principalmente os olhos petrificados do deus lobo. O que será que iria acontecer quando ela acordasse o bijuu? Nunca havia despertado uma massa de chakra tão gigantesca e densa. As conseqüências daquilo ela mal poderia calcular e, no fundo, sentia medo.

Aproximou-se da estátua e tocou a superfície áspera.

Então é verdade. Nunca havia me aproximado tanto para averiguar. Essa coisa... Não acredito que foram capazes de enfrentar até Ootsutsuki Hamura na lua. O preço que pagamos foi alto, mas ainda assim conseguimos trazer um pedaço do Gedo Mazou...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O pai dedicara toda sua vida para encontrar um jutsu que conseguisse invocar ou produzir a mesma pedra que estruturava Gedo Mazou. Depois que parte da estátua fora roubada da lua, seu pai demorou ainda alguns anos para concluir o feito. Ele ainda ajudou na construção da estátua e na composição de seus vários jutsus de selamento para que o invocador tivesse total controle sobre ela. Todo esse trabalho sugara a vida do velho Uzumaki Masaki, e agora ele não passava de um velho caquético.

No final da vida que ele dedicou inteiramente para produzir uma casca, foi apenas o que restou dele... uma casca.

–Minako-sama, estamos prontos. – a voz de Natsuko arrancou-a de suas lembranças do pai.

–Ha-hay. – disse ela esfregando os olhos e se afastando da estátua. Minako segurou as duas correntes e com um movimento, soltou-as do chão. Natsuko se aproximou pela direita e Tomiko, uma outra ninja de elite dos Uzumaki, se aproximou pela esquerda. Cada um segurou uma corrente e, caminhando para trás, abriram um ângulo de 60 graus entre as mesmas. Os dois shinobis se abaixaram e fazendo selos com as mãos, gritaram:

–Saisho: Fuin – Primeiro: Selar!

Inscrições negras saíram das mãos dos shinobis, envolveram todo o corpo de cada um e subiram pelas correntes, envolvendo também o corpo da estátua.

–Yosh. – disse um terceiro shinobi, filho de um dos anciãos da Vila. – Assim ele não poderá absorver mais chakra.

Ele se encaminhou para o centro do templo, ficando em pé atrás de Natsuko e Tomiko. Minako fitou o colega fazer os seguintes selos: cobra, porco, carneiro, tigre e cavalo.

–Nibanme: Fuin – Segundo: Selar!

Correntes douradas saíram do corpo do shinobi e atacaram a cabeça da estátua, selando-a.

–Minako-sama, eu, Haruki-san e Mamoru-san faremos agora os selos dos braços, pernas e tronco, respectivamente. Não seria mais seguro chamar reforços antes de terminarmos os selamentos? – perguntou Etsuko, outro jounin da ANBU de Uzushiogakure.

–Um time de 40 dos melhores ninjas da Vila está vindo para cá nesse momento. Vamos evitar fazer mais alarde por causa dos anciãos. – ela lançou um olhar rápido para Susumo, o ninja que selara a cabeça do lobo.

–Hay! – responderam os três em uníssono.

Em seguida, Aimi e Takeo, também jounins, selaram as caudas do Kaze no Okami.

Ela sabia que o time estava vindo. Podia sentir seus chakras rodeando a área. Respirou fundo e se encaminhou para o altar. Quando Aimi e Takeo fizeram os últimos selos, preparou-se para realizar o seu jutsu. Porém, quando ergueu as mãos para fazer o primeiro sinal de mão, uma voz familiar gritou da porta do templo:

–MINAKOOOO!

Ela se virou, assustada, e viu a silhueta de seu marido recortada contra a luz que vinha de fora do templo.

–Ichigo! O que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar fazendo a ronda!

Uzumaki Ichigo não disse nada, apenas caminhou na direção de sua esposa. Sem saber o que fazer, Minako o fitou com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele se aproximava e a segurava pelo braço.

–Minako, pare com essa loucura! Você vai morrer!

A shinobi balançou a cabeça e empurrou Ichigo.

–Ichigo, será possível que você nunca vai compreender a complexidade da situação? Eu estou fazendo isso em nome de Uzushiogakure, em nome de Uzu no Kuni!

Ichigo a olhou, angustiado.

–Minako...

Cinco vultos adentraram rapidamente o templo, formando uma barreira diante da porta. Ela reconheceu entre eles dois dos 7 anciões da Vila.

–O que vieram fazer aqui? – vociferou a jounin.

–Viemos parar essa barbaridade. – sentenciou solenemente Sango, um dos mais velhos do conselho. Sango era claramente contra a construção de uma bijuu, pois temia que isso chamasse a atenção de outras Vilas antes do tempo, e assim, Uzushiogakure fosse atacada. Além disso, sabia muito bem o quão arriscado era manipular uma quantidade tão imensa de chakra e, principalmente, tentar despertá-la.

–Minako, sabemos que você tem todas as qualificações para conseguir concluir esse projeto da bijuu. Porém estamos lidando com forças que fogem ao nosso alcance. Ou você se esqueceu das tragédias que já aconteceram quando shinobis tentaram domar as feras de cauda?

Ela encarou o velho em silêncio.

–Se tentar domar uma delas é perigoso, imagine tentar criar uma? Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi e Kyuubi... Todos esses bijuus já são conhecidos por todo o mundo. Suas habilidades, sua força, seus pontos fracos... E ainda hoje pessoas morrem quando uma dessas feras aparece! Já pensou se essa coisa destruir a Vila ao invés de atacar nossos inimigos?

Queria avançar no pescoço do velho e espremê-lo até que ele parasse de respirar.

–Então o que você sugere? – rosnou ela. – Que fiquemos parados esperando as Cinco Grandes Nações nos atacarem?

Sango abriu a boca para falar, mas o vulto à sua direita se mexeu e avançou. A luz das lamparinas do templo iluminou um rosto enrugado, ainda mais velho que o de Sango. Uma imensa barba branca se misturava com sua cabeleira igualmente longa. Seus olhos leitosos e cinzentos estavam escurecidos pelas sombras de seu cenho franzido. Vestia uma yukata bege com detalhes em vermelho que era tão velha quanto ele.

–Minako-chan... – chamou o velhote.

–Roshi-sensei! – exclamou Minako arregalando os olhos. – Por que você saiu da sua cama? Deveria estar de repouso!

O ancião continuou fitando-a.

–Minako-chan... – repetiu ele.

Ela franziu a testa, frustrada. Sabia exatamente o que seu mestre diria.

–Minako-chan – Roshi pronunciava as palavras vagarosamente. – Você sabe muito bem que, quando acordar o deus lobo, suas chances de sobrevivência serão mínimas. Não se esqueça que acordado, terá de ser controlado, e o Seishin no Kakusei exige uma enorme quantidade de chakra. Seu sacrifício não vale uma arma que poderá destruir Uzu no Kuni.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de sua antiga aluna.

–Demo-! – ela começou a gritar, mas Roshi balançou a cabeça. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ela cometia várias vezes o mesmo erro nos treinamentos.

–Pare com isso, Minako-chan. No fundo você sabe que isso é loucura...

–Nós temos poder para capturar uma bijuu se quisermos, Minako! – exclamou um dos que formavam a barreira. Era Kenta, a neta de Roshi.

–E despertar a ira das Cinco Grandes Nações? – gritou. Olhou para os lados, buscando apoio, mas todos os seus estavam concentrados em manter ativos seus próprios selos. – Vocês sabem muito bem que, mesmo conseguindo uma bijuu, essa técnica será capaz de criar uma criatura muito mais forte do que qualquer um dos nove. Podendo absorver chakra indefinidamente, ele poderá um dia se tornar ainda mais forte que o próprio Jyuubi... Afinal, foi absorvendo chakra que pudemos criá-lo.

Ichigo tentou se aproximar de Minako, mas ela se afastou dele, indo para mais perto da pequena pedra do altar.

–Pra quê desencadear uma guerra para conseguir uma arma que podemos fazer nós mesmos?

Roshi balançou a cabeça outra vez. Estava começando a ficar irritada com o velho. Tinha que despertar a bijuu logo. Olhou para os lados, averiguando a posição de cada um de seus companheiros e começou a formular uma estratégia para se posicionar corretamente e lançar o jutsu antes que pudessem pará-la.

–Minako-chan – repetiu Roshi pela terceira vez. – Não deixe que essa coisa sugue a sua vida como fez com o seu pai.

A ex-aluna do velho se voltou inchada de fúria para o velho. Já não agüentava mais escutar as baboseiras daquele homem senil que mal sabia do que falava. Uma vez o respeitara como sensei, mas agora via o quanto era ignorante e ingênuo.

–QUEM É VOCÊ PRA FALAR DO MEU PAI!? VOCÊS NÃO SABEM DE NADA! – ela gritou mostrando os dentes.

Ichigo se precipitou e agarrou Minako pelos braços.

–MINAKO, YAMERO! Se continuar com essas idéias na cabeça, vai acabar se tornando mais uma ferramenta nas mãos dos anciãos! Como acha que estou me sentindo vendo você se arriscando assim? Pense na gente! Pense no nosso casamento! Pense na nossa filha...

Sua mulher parou de tentar se livrar dos braços do marido e abaixou a cabeça.

–É verdade... – sussurrou a mulher. – Eu não posso arriscar o futuro da minha filha...

Ichigo relaxou um pouco. Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou profundamente os olhos verdes do marido.

–Ichigo, não podemos deixar mais que as Cinco Grandes Nações destruam o futuro do País do Redemoinho. Nós, os Uzumaki, já sofremos demais com guerras que não são nossas. Usam as ilhas como base, campo de batalha... E o que resta para nós é apenas a dor e a desgraça.

–Nós não vamos mais permitir que isso aconteça querida.

–Sim... Isso não vai mais acontecer... E eu irei me assegurar disso... COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

Minako empurrou Ichigo para longe, e antes que ele pudesse se recompor, fez um breve sinal de mão e correntes envolveram o corpo de seu marido. Os shinobis começaram a se movimentar para atacar a shinobi, mas ela foi mais rápida.

–Fuuton: Namikaze – Onda de Vento!

Uma onda circular de vento forte empurrou todos para as paredes. Rapidamente, Minako pulou sobre o altar, voltou-se para a estátua e iniciou a ordem dos selos: cão, tigre, dragão, rato, javali, coelho, dragão, galo.

–MINAKO, YAMERO!

Ela hesitou por um instante, mas a imagem de seu pai velho e destruído inundou sua mente. Ela ergueu os olhos para a estátua e, enquadrando os olhos de pedra com os dedos, gritou:

–Seishin no Kakusei: Despertar do Espírito!


	4. A herança de Uzumaki Masaki

De início, nada aconteceu.

Depois, o chão do templo tremeu.

Não.

Parecia que a terra inteira havia tremido.

Ichigo, que se debatia contra as correntes de Minako, olhava para os lados desesperadamente tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Subitamente, as correntes que o prendiam desapareceram.

Outro tremor.

Ichigo se apoiou numa coluna próxima, zonzo, e procurou Minako. Finalmente ele a encontrou, paralisada, diante da estátua.

A estátua...

Ele não teve tempo de conferir o que se passava com Minako, porque rapidamente seus olhos voaram para a figura do deus lobo.

Chakra.

Chakra.

Toda a estátua estava assustadoramente coberta de um chakra prateado denso. E então, começou.

Primeiro um zumbido baixo, depois se transformou num chiado e, por fim, os gritos se separaram e podiam ser claramente ouvidos por aqueles que estavam nas redondezas do templo.

Gritos.

Não de surpresa, nem de felicidade, de excitação.

Eram de horror, de sofrimento, de uma agonia profunda.

Todos na sala foram tomados por uma súbita vontade de enlouquecer ou de furar os próprios ouvidos para assim se livrarem dos gritos.

Ichigo sentiu todo o seu corpo vibrando diante do som, e por fim ele começou a escutar além deles.

Vozes.

Inúmeras delas.

'Salvem o meu marido!'

'Não me mate!'

'Ele está morrendo!'

'Tenha piedade, pelo amor dos deuses!...(rasg) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

'Meus filhos...NÃÃÃÃOOOO!'

'TOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAAN!'

'YAMEROOOOOAAAA!'

–Mas... o que...? – Ichigo sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PAREM, PAREM, PAREM DE GRITAR!

Roshi, que estivera até então petrificado diante da visão do chakra prateado, foi despertado pelos gritos de Ichigo. Correu até o rapaz e segurou-o. Porém, quase imediatamente, ele jogou a cabeça para a direita e vomitou. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele despencou para a esquerda, caindo sobre o tronco do velho.

–Ichigo-chan! – chamou Roshi, alarmado. – Ichigo-chan!?

–Essas... vozes... parem... – tossiu o shinobi num gemido fraco.

Os olhos do shinobi ancião faiscaram. A afinidade de Ichigo...

CRUNCK! CRACK!

Roshi ergueu os olhos.

Pelos deuses!

O chakra era tão forte que estava afetando a estabilidade da estrutura do templo. E pior: agora não se via mais a estátua através do chakra translúcido. A energia se massificara em torno do lobo e ganhava cada vez mais solidez.

–SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! – gritou o ex-ancião o mais alto que a idade permitiu.

Agarrou Ichigo, jogou-o sobre o ombro e vasculhou o recinto atrás de Minako. Ela continuava parada, olhando hipnotizada para o deus lobo.

–MINAKO-CHAN!

Roshi saltou para ela e fixou seus olhos leitosos nos cinzentos vidrados da ex-aluna.

–Genjutsu...

Ele ergueu uma mão e com um sinal de mão, exclamou:

–Kai!

Os olhos de Minako brilharam, mas logo ela perdeu os sentindos, caindo nos braços de seu antigo mestre.

Roshi saltou para fora do templo e, depois de verificar que todos haviam saído, assistiu à queda da antiga construção tradicional de Uzu no Kuni.

Então uma onda de pânico assaltou o velho.

Se os outros haviam saído do templo, todos os selos haviam sido desfeitos!

Olhou para os lados.

Todos estavam congelados de medo.

O que fazer?

–Saikikku Kane Fuin: Selo do Caranguejo Psíquico!

Correntes se enrolaram e assumiram a forma de um caranguejo gigantesco, que avançou para a estátua de pedra e prendeu-lhe a cabeça.

–Susumo! – exclamou Sango, que estava parado ao lado do neto. Não se sabia se o anicião estava mais embasbacado com a estátua ou com a iniciativa de seu oitavo neto.

–Essa coisa vai começar a se mexer daqui a pouco! Selem-na de uma vez! – protestou Susumo.

A voz de Susumo pareceu tirar todos de um genjutsu. Os ninjas balançaram suas cabeças e recompuseram-se.

–Tomiko, Natsuko, Aimi, Take-Ugh! – Susumo gemeu quando o chakra da criatura forçou seu selo. Respirou fundo e terminou – Etsuko, Harumi, Mamoru! Refaçam o Karada Fuin!

Todos assumiram suas posições.

Roshi tomava conta de Minako e Ichigo. Balançava rapidamente o ombro dos dois, mas nada de acordarem. Então, decidiu infundir chakra em ambos.

O primeiro a acordar foi Ichigo.

–PUÁ! – cuspiu ele, como se tivesse acabado de ser resgatado de um afogamento.

–Ichigo-chan – chamou o velho em tom solene. – Daijobu?

–H-hai. – gaguejou o jounin. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para a estátua, que ainda borbulhava chakra.

–O que você estava ouvindo? – perguntou o antigo ancião.

–Vozes. Gritos horrorosos, como se estivesse no meio de um campo de batalha com civis e soldados misturados.

Roshi voltou os olhos para a estátua.

–Você sabe de onde estão vindo os gritos?

Ichigo abriu a boca para responder, mas, com uma tragada violenta de ar, Minako acordou.

–AAH! – ela sentou. Olhou para os lados e reconheceu o marido e seu sensei. – Roshi-sensei! Ichigo! A bijuu!

Seu companheiro firmou-a pelos ombros.

–O que há de errado?

–Há uma coisa nela que eu não previ! – os olhos dela se arregalavam cada vez mais. – O chakra – ela olhou para o deus lobo borbulhante de energia. – O chakra que foi absorvido pela estátua... O filtro que usamos para barrar as emoções que se misturam ao nosso chakra não foi 100% efetivo.

–Como assim?

Ela respirou fundo.

–O chakra tem a capacidade de absover as nossas emoções, e com isso ganhar uma característica única. Por isso os ninjas sensitivos conseguem detectar uma pessoa através dele. É como uma impressão digital. Para detecção essa propriedade é fundamental, porém para formar uma bijuu, não. Eu sabia que não seria bom se as emoções fossem junto com o chakra, por poderia desestabilizar tudo. Colocamos um "filtro", que neutralizava a energia, tornando-a neutra. Porém não funcionou como queríamos. As emoções mais fortes, que se misturam mais fortemente com o nosso chakra e que são de maior peso para definir a nossa natureza energética... Elas não foram filtradas.

Ichigo compreendeu tudo num estalo.

–Você também escutou?

–O quê?

–Os gritos.

Minako o olhou, assustada.

–Não... Eu vi as lembranças das pessoas através do meu jutsu quando acordei a bijuu. O que você escutou?

Ichigo suspirou e tremeu.

–Eu-

–Não se desespere – interferiu Roshi. – Não se esqueça que sua afinidade de detecção é através da influência das emoções sobre o chakra, Ichigo.

O que era bem verdade. Uzumaki Ichigo pertencia à Força Policial de Uzuhiogakure, e atuava nos interrogatórios. Nenhum shinobi jamais fora capaz de passar-lhe a perna. Era como se o shinobi fosse capaz de ler a verdade escrita no chakra do interrogado. Qualquer alteração no chakra, Ichigo era capaz de perceber emoções que poderiam apontar para uma mentira.

–O que você ouviu? – repetiu Minako.

–Os gritos. Agore eu entendo. Escutei tudo aquilo que você viu.

Minako estremeceu.

–Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia criar uma coisa dessa... – sussurrou Roshi.

–DAMARE! Depois discutiremos isso velho! Vamos selar essa coisa!

Minako se levantou e encarou a estátua, mas antes que começasse a correr, seu mestre segurou sua mão.

–Eu sei o que você está pensando.

Ela o encarou com raiva.

–Me solta.

Ele voltou a balançar a cabeça, irritando ainda mais a ninja Uzumaki.

–Com o chakra que lhe resta, não vai conseguir selá-lo sem morrer.

Ichigo congelou.

Sua esposa olhou para ele, receosa.

–Onde você quer selá-lo?

A shinobi ficou em silêncio.

Enfurecido, o ninja segurou seu braço com violência e a puxou para mais próximo de si.

–VOCÊ QUER SE TORNAR UMA JINCHUURIKI DESSA COISA?

–Esse era o plano desde o início!

–Você nunca me disse nada!

–Porque eu sabia que você seria contra.

–EU ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ! É POR ISSO QUE EU SERIA CONTRA!

Minako se assustou com a súbita elevação da voz do marido, cheia de angústia.

Vagarosamente, ele soltou seu braço, e a ninja massageou-o levemente.

–E a nossa filha? – perguntou Ichigo, baixando a cabeça.

Minako permaneceu em silêncio. Por fim, arriscou:

–Olha, eu-

FIIIIIISH, FISH, FISH, FIIISHHHHH!

Um barulho encheu o ar, fazendo o vibrar.

–Mas o que- - começou Ichigo, mas logo se interrompeu, abrindo a boca num "o" de horror.

A estátua, que antes borbulhava em chakra denso, agora ganhava vida. E a primeira coisa que ganhou movimento no corpo da bijuu foi...

As caudas.

Uma gritaria se instaurou quando os shinobis vislumbraram as caudas da criatura. A pelagem que as encobria era de um prateado brilhante, com alguns respingados brancos. Na ponta das cinco caudas menores brilhavam bolas de energia, cada uma de uma cor. E as duas caudas maiores chiavam ainda mais alto que as outras, agitando-se no ar com violência, causando fortes rajadas de vento. Chakra borbulhava da cauda prata opaco e as bolhas que se soltavam eram atraídas pela cauda azul, de chakra positivo. Assim que os dois tipos de chakra se tocavam, havia uma explosão.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Uma explosão seguida da outra. Não havia mais como manter aquilo em segredo dos outros.

–Evacuem a Vila! – berrou Sango. – Já que não foram capaz de manter a barreira, andem e ajudem a evacuar a vila!

Sango estava profundamente irritado com os ninjas responsáveis pela barreira que rodeava o templo do lado de fora. Ele os mantivera lá pensando que conteria a criatura e os ninjas que eram a favor da criação da bijuu. Mas no primeiro tremor, a barreira ruiu.

O time de ronda e o da barreira externo desapareceram no mesmo instante.

Roshi se prostrou diante do grupo.

–Não tem remédio. Irei usar o Hakke Fuin e vou arrastar essa besta comigo junto para o Deus da Morte.

O corpo do lobo agora ganhava vida. Era possível ver o pêlo das patas e as garras brancas gigantescas.

–Roshi-sama, não faça isso! – berraram Takeo e Etsuko.

–Minha vida não fará falta em Uzushiogakure. Já passei do meu tempo.

Ele se adiantou e se preparou para realizar os selos.

Minako estava um pouco atrás, encolhida.

Sua cabeça zunia. Tudo parecia girar.

Ela queria viver.

Queria continuar a viver com Ichigo e sua filha.

Mas também queria proteger o País e a Vila do Redemoinho.

Queria fazer valer a vida que seu pai dedicara àquela besta que se erguia à sua frente.

Tou-san...

–Prendam-no antes que desperte. Eu irei selá-lo agora.

Os ninjas se posicionaram e, concentrando-se juntos, lançaram suas correntes de chakra que envolveram o meio lobo. Assim que as correntes envolveram suas patas, o lobo protestou, agitando-as aleatória e furiosamente.

Ichigo voltou a ouvir os gritos. Sua corrente de chakra fraquejou, mas ele continuou lutando.

Roshi começou:

Cobra, porco...

–YAMERO!

O grito de Ichigo cortou novamente a noite

Minako corria na direção da bijuu, pulando sobre as árvores que rodeavam o bosque. O lobo já assumira sua forma até a base do pescoço.

Faltava a cabeça.

Ichigo recolheu a corrente de chakra e correu atrás da esposa. Porém, os gritos ainda lhe faziam zumbir os ouvidos e rodar a cabeça, e ele mal via o caminho à sua frente.

–MINAKOOOO!

Ele gritava, e ela continuava correndo. Avançando na direção da bijuu quase completa.

O shinobi ergueu os olhos e viu a pelagem prateada cobrir as enormes orelhas pontudas do lobo.

–MINAKOO! VOLTE AQUI! POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?

Parecia que ela nunca ia parar, estavam perto demais da cara do monstro. Tinham subido nas arvores mais altas do bosque, e depois num rochedo isolado.

Chegando ao topo, a Uzumaki estacou.

Por um breve momento, Ichigo se encheu de alívio achando que ela finalmente havia escutado, mas percebeu tarde demais onde estavam. .

Estavam frente a frente com os olhos da bijuu.

Ele saltou e parou logo atrás de Minako. Agarrou-lhe pelos ombros, mas o corpo da esposa estava rijo feito pedra.

–POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTA? – berrou ele balançando seus ombros violentamente.

Ela não se virou.

Foi aí que ele percebeu os olhos.

Ergueu lentamente a cabeça e vislumbrou duas enormes córneas totalmente negras e brilhantes.

As vozes aumentaram de volume, e pareciam agora cada vez mais sincronizadas.

Minha cabeça vai explodir.

O Uzumaki dobrou-se sobre si, ao mesmo tempo em que as vozes em sua cabeça entravam em perfeita sincronia.

A bijuu jogou a cabeça para trás e urrou.

Ichigo, em agonia, berrou e, em seus ouvidos havia um único e ensurdecedor grito:

"SOCORRO!"

–Querido!? Está me escutando?

Ichigo escutava uma voz longínqua que lembrava a da sua esposa. Gradualmente o volume foi aumentando, até que ele percebeu que ela estava debruçada ao seu lado.

–Ai Graças aos deuses! – suspirou ela quando o shinobi se mexeu.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

Ela olhou para os lados, nervosa. Mordeu um lábio e tentou explicar:

–A bijuu enlouqueceu. Eu ia selá-la, mas você gritou tão alto, numa agonia tão grande, que a única coisa que pensei em fazer na hora foi te tirar de lá.

O ninja olhou com carinho para a esposa. Tocou-lhe levemente o rosto.

–Obrigado.

Ela se levantou.

–Ichigo, me desculpe. Mas eu vou ter que selar aquela coisa em mim.

Ele se sentou no chão do bosque.

–Você sabe que vai morrer não é?

Minako ficou quieta.

–Se morrer, você falhará.

Ela manteve-se calada.

–Porque quer tanto se tornar a jinchuuriki?

Ela virou-se lentamente e olhou profundamente nos olhos do marido.

–A bijuu foi a única coisa que restou do meu pai.

Ichigo ficou sem saber o que dizer.

Sabia o quanto o pai fizera falta na vida de Minako, principalmente pelo fato de sua mãe ter morrido cedo demais.

O ninja se aproximou da esposa e a abraçou.

–Eu entendo.

Ela agarrou-se a ele, desamparada. Não queria desafiá-lo, ir contra sua vontade. Mas era necessário.

–Preciso-ir.

–Eu vou com você.

–Não!

–Minako, encare os fatos. Se selar a bijuu inteira em você, você morre. E junto com você, o legado do seu pai.

A Uzumaki engoliu um seco. Ichigo segurou-lhe as mãos e disse:

–Vamos fazer o seguinte: você vai selar metade do chakra da bijuu em você, e a outra metade... em mim.

Ela ergueu os olhos, embasbacada, para o marido.

–Nani? Ya! Ya! Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

–Tenho sim. Se tem a ver com você, tem a ver comigo.

A ninja permaneceu quieta por um tempo.

–Prometa pra mim que não vai morrer. – disse ela por fim.

–Prometo.


	5. Ela vai se chamar

Ichigo se endireitou, mas a cabeça ainda latejava.

Ainda podia ouvir o grito de desespero das vozes que haviam se unido em apenas uma antes que ele desfalecesse.

"SOCORRO!"

O gritou ressoava em sua mente.

Quem será que está pedindo socorro? Por quê?

–Querido?

O shinobi balançou a cabeça e percebeu que a esposa o vigiava com um olhar preocupado.

–Tá tudo bem. Vamos selar aquela coisa de uma vez.

Ela apertou os lábios numa careta de desconforto.

–Iksê.

Eles precisavam se localizar e descobrir que estrago a bijuu já havia causado. Estavam escondidos dentro do bosque, num recanto mais afastado do centro da confusão. Porém, assim que os dois colocaram os pés dentro da área afetada pelo monstro, Ichigo começou a sentir pontadas na cabeça. O grito agora voltava mais poderoso, se transformando novamente.

Minako ergueu os olhos. Depois olhou em volta. O bosque pegava fogo, o chão havia se partido e estava todo desnivelado. Algumas torrentes d'água jorravam ali e aqui, e por todo lado havia corpos de shinobis.

Ventava muito.

–SEGUREM-NO AGORA! –berrou alguém não muito distante.

O barulho incomodava muito a cabeça do marido de Minako.

Pelos deuses! O que está acontecendo comigo?

VRAAASHHH!

A pata direita da besta varreu o bosque, arrancando dezenas de árvores e arremessando vários vultos humanóides.

–Precisamos selá-lo o mais rápido possível. – a jovem Uzumaki tremia – Vou preparar o selo.

A shinobi mordeu o polegar, fazendo escorreu um fio de sangue.

–Kuchyose no Jutsu!

Puf!

Um enorme pergaminho cinza e preto apareceu no chão diante deles, mas Ichigo mal tinha noção do que estava acontecendo.

"SOCORRO!" – a voz insistia.

"Quem é você? Qual o problema?" – ele lutava mentalmente para continuar consciente.

Minako percebeu a situação do esposo e se abaixou.

–Querido, você está bem? O que houve?

Quer...ido...es...bem...

A voz de sua mulher se misturava com os gritos e se perdia. Mas algo estava acontecendo. O som se tornara mais agudo, mais uniforme. O grito ficava cada vez mais parecido com...

–Ichigo!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Levantou-se num pulo e olhou para os lados.

–O que foi?

–A nossa filha...

Minako congelou.

–O que tem ela?

–Eu tenho a impressão... Que posso ouvi-la chorando.

Sim, agora a mente do shinobi era preenchida pelo som de um choro de um bebê. Isso lhe lembrava o dia que a menina havia nascido.

–Ichigo...

–CUIDADO!

A cauda de fogo da bijuu varreu a floresta. Gritos encheram a noite.

–Usuários de Suiton!

Minako segurou a mão do marido.

–Iksê!

Os dois saltaram para as árvores e depois se dirigiram para o local onde os seus companheiros se reuniam. Chegando lá, juntaram-se a uma reunião estratégica.

–Vamos usar o Umihachi Fuin. – Susumo decidiu.

–Mas quando selarmos a bijuu, o que faremos com ela?

–Eu vou usar o Okami no Mo Fuin. – sentenciou Minako. – Usarei-o duas vezes. Metade do chakra selarei em mim, e a outra metade, no Ichigo.

–Minako-sama! – exclamaram os outros. – Isso é muito arriscado!

–Já que criei essa coisa – disse ela. – carregarei o fardo de aprender a controlá-la.

Roshi permaneceu em silêncio. Ele sabia que agora não havia mais volta.

–Ikoyo, minna. – a shinobi levantou-se. Ofereceu a mão para seu esposo.

Ele sorriu e a segurou.

–Posicionem-se! – exclamou Sango.

Os oito shinobis formaram um heptágono, sete marcando as pontas e um ao centro. O que estava no meio era Takeo. Ichigo assumiu a posição da sétima ponta, à direita de Susumo.

–Minna – chamou Susumo. – Vamos selar os tenketsus principais.

–Oito portões?

–Ha!

Susumo ergueu as mãos. A bijuu descontrolada ainda se debatia contra a paisagem, destruindo tudo que alcançava.

– Saikikku Kane...Ichimon: FUIN! Caranguejo Psíquico... Primeiro portão: SELAR!

As correntes de Susumo apareceram, formando novamente a forma de um caranguejo que se agarrou a cabeça da bijuu. O lobo uivou e balançou freneticamente o crânio, mas seus movimentos estavam visivelmente alterados.

–Kuraken... Nimon: FUIN! Kraken... Segundo portão: SELAR!

Natsuko conjurou um enorme Kraken dourado feito de correntes, que enlaçou a lateral direita da cabeçorra da bijuu.

O próximo era Estuko.

–Sennin Kujira… Sanmon: FUIN! Baleia Eremita: Terceiro Portão: SELAR!

Uma enorme baleia surgiu nadando no ar e ao se aproximar do lobo bijuu apoiou a cauda no chão e encostou a ponta do focinho no pescoço do monstro. Ele estremeceu e começou a se debater ainda mais avidamente. As correntes conjuradas que o envolviam rangeram e ninjas voaram pelos ares.

–SEGUREM COM FORÇA! NÃO DESISTAM!

–É o portão da vida. Ele sentiu que estamos tentando desacordá-lo. – murmurou Roshi.

–Kira same… Yonmon: FUIN! Tubarão assissino... Quarto portão: SELAR!

Uma enorme dentadura com fileiras de dentres triplas abocanhou o tórax da criatura de chakra. Agora ela começava a se debater mais lentamente.

–Ao tobiuo... Gomon: FUIN! Peixe voador azul... Quinto portão: SELAR!

Correntes voadoras chiaram na forma de um peixe, que nadou formando um anel em volta do tronco do enorme vulto prata.

–Seiko shi Robusuta... Rokumon: FUIN! Lagosta próspera… Sexto portão: SELAR!

Uma lagosta emergiu do chão, prendendo as patas traseiras do quadrúpede.

Já era notável que a maioria dos shinobis já estava em suas últimas forças, e os que realizavam o selo começavam a mostrar sinais de cansaço. Susumo estava coberto de suor e Aimi arfava ruidosamente.

–Ichigo, concentre-se! – pediu Sango.

Ele ergueu as mãos e engoliu um seco.

–Querido, quando o bijuu estiver totalmente imóvel, vou selar metade em mim. Ele provavelmente vai ficar menor, então libere o seu selo e corra para cima desse pergaminho. – Minako apontou para o rolo prata que ela havia conjurado.

Ela se aproximou do marido e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

–Boa sorte.

O ninja tomou fôlego e bradou:

–Ika no Hashira... Nanamon: FUIN! Pilares da Lula... Sétimo portão: SELAR!

Dez pilares surgiram ao redor da bijuu e correntes que lembravam tentáculos de lula prenderam-se nos seus membros e tronco.

Agora só faltava o último.

–Takeo, está pronto?

–Hah!

–Ichigo, fique atento!

Minako correu para o pergaminho e iniciou a sequência de selos.

–Tako-Osuushi... Hachimon: FUIN! Touro-polvo… Oitavo portão: SELAR!

Um enorme monstro dourado feito de correntes surgiu a partir do corpo de Takeo. Tinha a cabeça muito parecida com a de um touro, mas o corpo terminava em oito tentáculos enormes.

–AGORA MINAKO!

Ela parou com o selo "cão" nas mãos e gritou:

–OKAMI NO MO...!

O chakra da shinobi transbordou, queimando como uma enorme chama furiosa. De azul foi assumindo a cor branca perolada, a tal ponto que era impossível olhar diretamente para a jovem. O chakra se expandiu e aos poucos...

Tomou a forma de um lobo.

Ichigo estava com as mãos unidas, concentrado nos pilares, mas foi impossível não olhar para o enorme lobo branco que pulou sobre a bijuu. E então ele cresceu, ficando três vezes maior, o suficiente para segurar o deus lobo entre as patas.

E assim o fez.

A bijuu sequer se mexeu. Estava selada.

O lobo branco ergueu-a até a altura de seu queixo, colocando-a sob a enorme mandíbula, no rumo dos olhos.

Neste momento, todos pareceram prender a respiração.

No meio do silêncio, ouviu-se um soluço.

Minako chorava.

Não.

O lobo chorava.

Uma cascata de lágrimas de energia derramou-se sobre a cara do canídeo invocado, e todas convergiram para baixo de seu queixo, formando uma torrente que afogou a bijuu. O chakra aquoso caiu na terra e depois se ergueu novamente como se fosse uma serpente.

Enquanto isso, o deus lobo diminuía de tamanho gradualmente.

A Uzumaki se ergueu sobre o pergaminho. A fita de lágrimas de chakra apontou em sua direção.

–...FUIN!

E então avançou, rápido como um cometa. Minako a encarou até o último segundo e então, virou de costas.

O chakra a acertou em cheio, inundando seu corpo, afogando-a.

Mas ela se manteve de pé.

E quando a luz azul das lágrimas do selo diminuiu, percebeu-se que a bijuu diminuira de tamanho e caíra por terra. Todos os selos estavam desfeitos.

–MINAKO, RECONFIGURE O SELO! – gritou Susumo.

Ainda zonza pela quantidade de chakra que recebera, a ninja virou-se e iniciou os selos de mão novamente.

Cavalo, tigre, javali...

A bijuu se levantara, enlouquecida. E assim que se recompôs, apontou a enorme cabeça na direção de Minako.

E correu.

Louca, insana, pra matar.

–ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ichigo percebeu as intenções da bijuu e avançou na direção de sua esposa.

A bijuu estava rápida demais. Chegaria a tempo?

O choro de criança ainda bagunçava sua mente. Mas ele precisava salvar sua esposa.

Sua filhava gritava pela vida da mãe.

Ele se esquecera do selo, de tudo. Só queria salvá-la.

Parou arrastando os pés e abriu os braços diante de sua mulher.

–ICHIGO!– berrou alguém.

Ele já estava perto demais. Minako estava há algumas centenas de metros atrás.

Ele preparou as mãos.

–Ichigo... Eu disse...

Sua mulher se balançou sobre os joelhos, mas ele nada via. Só encarava a besta correndo para onde estava.

–Eu disse...que era pra ficar...

Mais três passadas...

–SOBRE O SELO!

Tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos.

Ele ouviu a voz de Minako invocar o selo. Ao mesmo tempo, a bijuu preparou o bote. Depois, sentiu uma forte pancada na barriga, e foi arremessado para trás.

BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

Sua cabeça ribombava com o choro da filha.

O que foi... isso?

O ninja ergueu a cabeça...

...

–NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

Aonde ele estivera, agora, Minako estava de pé, de frente para ele. Seus pés estavam fortemente fincados no chão, a cabeça pendia pra frente mostrando apenas a boca ensangüentada. Os braços estavam firmes, segurando o selo "cão" diante de seu peito e sobre a enorme unha que a transpassava na barriga.

–MINAKOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ela tossiu sangue.

–Ichigo... – sua voz estava baixa, mas firme. – Não precisa se desesperar. Deu certo.

O rosto do shinobi se contorcia de agonia. Lágrimas grossas saltaram de seus olhos.

–Nande?...

Ela tossiu de novo, como se estivesse tentando rir.

–Você... Me prometeu... Que não ia morrer... Baka. – e então ergueu o rosto e sorriu.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas sua esposa o repreendeu.

–Fique aí. Não se esqueça que o selo está ativo. Agora...

Novamente o lobo branco apareceu.

–Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo então... Preciso te dizer umas coisas.

Ele estava chocado com a naturalidade dela, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa numa tarde de domingo em casa.

–De certa forma, todos foram satisfeitos aqui. A bijuu foi criada e despertada, mas agora que metade dela está selada em mim e eu irei morrer, apenas metade do chakra original ficará aqui.

Como? Como ela conseguia?

– Ichigo, eu preciso que prometa algumas coisas. Primeiro: seja feliz. Não fique para sempre de luto por minha causa. Continue sendo esse pai alegre e esse shinobi incrível que você é. Cuide bem da nossa queridinha. Tenho certeza que você a criará muito melhor do que eu conseguiria sozinha. – ela sorriu ao lembrar do rosto de sua pequena – E sobre a vila... Por favor, continue sendo dedicado como sempre foi. Como jinchuuriki, agora você será nosso protetor. Nossa arma. Proteja Uzushiogakure, senão por você, por mim. Foi para isso que meu pai, e agora eu demos nossa vida.

Ichigo tremia todo, e ninguém em volta ousava se mexer.

–A última coisa que eu tenho para te pedir é a mais complicada. Talvez você não entenda agora. – Minako abaixou os braços ensangüentados e tocou levemente a unha da bijuu – Essa criatura que eu criei é a minha herança. Então, por favor, ame-a. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas isso é necessário.

–Como... como você quer que eu ame a criatura que te matou?

Minako abaixou os olhos, mas logo, ergueu-se e, com um sorriso, disse:

–Ela tem um pedaço de mim com ela, Ichigo. E agora, ela estará dentro de você.

O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos.

–Não foi culpa dela... A culpa é minha. Afinal, ela não pediu para vir ao mundo, pediu?

Seu marido se encolheu como se tivesse tomado um soco. Ichigo havia sido rejeitado pelos pais quando pequeno por que havia sido uma gravidez indesejada. Estivera sozinho desde então, perdido no mundo.

Minako ergueu os olhos para o céu e, ainda sorrindo, sussurrou:

–Ela ainda vai trazer muita coisa boa pra esse mundo...

Uma golfada de sangue subiu-lhe a garganta, e a shinobi tossiu ruidosamente.

–Minako!

–Acho que já não posso agüentar mais do que isso. Então... Ichigo, por favor, eu quero que você se lembre deste nome. E quando encontrar com a bijuu dentro de você, chame-a por ele.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas fitou a jovem, petrificado.

–Ela vai se chamar...

Ichigo mais leu do que ouviu. Leu o nome do monstro nos lábios da esposa.

Por um instante, sua mente pareceu tão petrificada quanto ele. Depois, lentamente, ele processou o nome que ouvira.

A ninja se mexeu e olhou para o céu, depois para ele novamente. Seu corpo tremia violentamente.

–Lembre a nossa filha que a amarei sempre. Lembre a ela também – e acariciou com os antebraços a unha da bijuu, selada pelo lobo branco e amparada pelas correntes dos outros shinobis que tentaram impedi-la.

–Ichigo... Eu. Te. Amo...

Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Uzumaki Minako.

–Okami no Mo: Fuin...

Era um deserto.

Sim um deserto com areia prateada.

Era noite e estava muito frio.

Ichigo ergueu os olhos para o horizonte. Recortada contra a silhueta da lua, ele via a bijuu.

Não. A estátua da bijuu.

Caminhou na direção dela.

Horas pareceram se passar.

Finalmente alcançou a base do monumento de pedra. A sombra se projetava na areia, provocando uma intensa escuridão, pior que a do deserto.

Foi aí que ele viu a entrada.

Um portão vermelho num estilo antigo tradicional. Onde ele vira aqueles portões antes?

Ele estava entre as patas da estátua, e aparentemente parecia apenas uma armação de madeira. Porém ao olhar diretamente entre suas colunas, Ichigo viu um brilho azul.

Respirou fundo e entrou.

Uma escada negra levava para o fundo da escuridão. A única luz que havia era um borrão azul no fundo.

À medida que ele se aproximava o borrão tomava forma. Primeiro a luz se tornou oval, e depois, assumiu claramente a forma de um pequeno lago. Sobre ele, havia alguma coisa que ele ainda não conseguia distinguir.

Desceu ainda mais.

Então, aproximando-se mais, ele viu.

Um enorme lobo branco estava sentado atrás do lago, com as patas quase unidas, segurando algo debaixo do queixo canino.

A bijuu.

Escorria água dos olhos do lobo branco, que formava uma cachoeira que caia sobre a bijuu. A água caía no lago, mas suas bordas não se agitavam e o volume não aumentava.

O pranto do lobo.

E então, subitamente, Ichigo escutou de novo.

O choro.

Não, agora não era mais um choro.

Ganidos.

Na beirada do pequeno lago azul havia um vulto que tremia. Ichigo caminhou em sua direção.

Caiiiinnn! Caiiinnn!

Claramente os ganidos vinham do pequeno vulto.

Passo ante passo, o shinobi se aproximou. Prostrou-se diante da criatura e a fitou.

–Você...!

Um filhote de lobo de pelagem prateada e branca, com olhos absurdamente negros, gemia e gania.

Estava chorando.

As lágrimas brilhavam ainda mais que o pelo.

Ichigo contou as caudas do lobo.

Sete.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, olhando o filhote chorar.

Seu punho estava cerrado, e o braço direito tremia, ansiando por socar aquela criatura até a morte.

"Ame-o"

–Minako?

Ele olhou para os lados.

Ninguém.

Ele voltou seus olhos para a bijuu. O lobinho, então, pareceu perceber a presença do humano. Ergueu a cabecinha e fitou-o melancolicamente.

–Arf! – ganiu ele, choroso.

Ichigo permaneceu em silêncio.

–Caiiiinnnnn...

"Me ajude!"

Ichigo congelou.

Seus olhos analisaram novamente o lobo de sete caudas. Por fim suspirou. Seu braço continuava tenso de ódio, mas as palavras de entendimento brotaram de seu interior:

–Minako... Você sabia...


	6. Aqueles que nunca irão esquecer

–Parabéns... Você está grávida!

Kushina ficou alguns segundos encarando o rosto sorridente da médica. Piscou várias vezes, atônita.

–Huh?

–Kushina-san... Você vai ser mãe.

Ela piscou uma, duas vezes.

–Eu? Mãe?

A médica assentiu, rindo baixinho da surpresa da moça.

Kushina olhou para baixo, fitou suas mãos e, lentamente, pousou-as em seu ventre. Estava tão eufórica com a notícia que ainda não conseguia acreditar. Queria ver, queria uma prova que havia uma criaturinha crescendo na barriga.

–Kushina-san?

A chunnin se concentrou, conduzindo seu chakra para o ventre. Foi então que, usando sua habilidade de percepção, percebeu que havia uma minúscula fonte de chakra pulsando ali.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

–Eu vou ser mãe-ttebane!

Ela saltou da cadeira, pegou a médica pelas mãos e saltitou alegremente, girando dentro do consultório.

–K-kushina-san! – a médica não sabia como reagir. Porém, a alegria da Uzumaki era contagiante e quente. Não teve coragem de interromper seu pequeno momento de vibração pela gravidez.

–Ai meus deuses! – exclamou Kushina, parando de pular repentinamente. – Eu preciso contar pro Minato-ttebane!

Ela olhou novamente para a médica, e, emocionada, disse:

–Arigatogozaimasu dattebane!

Saiu correndo do consultório, deixando a médica piscando, confusa.

–Eu...Pai? Eu vou ser pai?

–Siiim! E eu vou ser mãe!

–Pai? Eu vou ser pai... Eu... Vou ser pai!

–E eu, mãe!

Kushina correu e pulou em cima do marido, que acabara de chegar em casa após uma missão. Ele a abraçou forte.

Ia ser pai.

Fizera Kushina mãe.

Iam formar uma família.

–Kushina, é imprescindível que você mantenha sua gravidez em segredo o máximo que conseguir. Quando sua barriga começar a crescer, evite sair muito de casa. Caso saia, use o Henge no jutsu para disfarçar sua gravidez.

–H-hai...

–Lembre-se, Kushina. O que está em jogo não é apenas a sua vida e a vida dessa criança. Toda Konoha está condenada se essa informação cair em mãos erradas.

–Jiraya-sensei, eu queria que você soubesse de algo especial.

Jiraya pousou a xícara com chá e olhou atento para o aluno. Minato tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam.

–Nani-oh?

–Kushina, poderia entrar, por favor?

O eremita dos sapos virou-se devagar para trás, enquanto a shinobi ruiva entrava na sala. Tinha um sorriso tenro no rosto e olhos calorosos. Porém, logo seus olhos pousaram no seu ventre inchado.

–...!

Minato riu, e sua esposa o acompanhou. Deu a volta na mesa e parou ao lado dele.

–A gravidez de Kushina é secreta – explicou o quarto. – Porém eu queria muito contar à você, sensei.

Jiraya fitou o casal longamente. Primeiro seus olhos analisaram o aluno. Nunca o vira tão alegre. E depois, pousou o olhar sobre sua companheira. Realmente...

–Você tem sorte. Acho que encontrou a mulher certa que o dará uma família. E eu tenho certeza... que serão muito felizes.

O yondaime sorriu e beijou a barriga de sua mulher. Kushina riu.

–É menino?

–Menina. – sorriu ela - Jiraya-sensei – disse. – Tem mais uma coisa que queríamos te contar. Na verdade, pedir sua opinião.

–Hm?

–Queria homenagear minha avó dando o nome dela para minha filha. O que acha?

Ele parou um pouco e refletiu.

–Uzumaki Kairina é...?

–Vamos rápido Kushina! – disse mulher do Sandaime. – Quanto menos pessoas te virem, melhor!

Ela apressou o passo para seguir a anciã, mas a barriga lhe pesava muito.

E ventava. Frio.

Kailina se remexeu em seu ventre.

–Calma, querida. Já estamos quase lá.

–Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Minato.

Já estavam no local combinado. Kushina estava deitada numa mesa de pedra com pequenas estacas laterais. A esposa do Sandaime e mais três ajudantes preparavam as coisas para a hora do parto.

–Claro que vai! – exaltou-se a velha. – Você acha que ela é fraca? Mulheres foram feitas pra passar por isso!

Mesmo assim, o hokage olhou preocupado para os olhos cinzentos da esposa. Ela sorriu, meio ofegante.

–Minato, eu vou ficar bem. A dor do parto incomoda, mas logo passa-ttebane.

Ela estava nervosa. Era notável a tremedeira dos braços.

–Você não vai ajudar sua mulher ficando preocupado. – disse subitamente a anciã. – concentre-se em manter a Kyuubi no devido lugar dela.

O Yondaime Hokage assentiu.

Nesse mesmo instante, Kushina se contorceu e gritou.

–Está na hora! Minato!

Ele correu para a mesa e colocou as mãos sobre o selo da bijuu.

Kushina gemeu. Em sua mente, ela viu a Kyuubi batendo com as patas nas grades da jaula, enquanto urrava assustadoramente.

Fique quieta, raposa maldita!

As dores das contrações vieram.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

–Respire fundo!

–Ugh!

–Força Kushina!

Kyuubi, fique quieta!

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

–Droga! Essa raposa... É persistente.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

–A cabeça já saiu. Vamos!

–Está doendo... AAAAAH!

–Ugh! Kyuuubii... Fique onde está!

Volte pro seu lugar! Quieta!

–KUSHINA!

–Força!

–Ugh!

–Aaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

–BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

O choro de criança encheu o ar do ambiente. Kushina arfava. Minato tremia e suava pelo esforço.

–É uma menina linda!

–Buáááááááá! Uááááá!

A bolha que se formara no selo da jinchuuriki aos poucos diminuía. A Kyuubi ainda se debatia dentro da jaula, mas aos poucos, o selo se fortalecia novamente. Por precaução, o hokage colocou a mão sobre esse e girou-o, fechando-o com mais força.

Yondaime Hokageeee!

Ele fechou os olhos.

Estava terminado.

–Uáááááá!

A esposa do Terceiro lavava a menina numa bacia de água morna. Enrolaram-na numa toalha. Minato ainda estava fraco por causa do esforço, mas foi cambaleante para onde se encontrava a filha.

–Posso vê-la?

As três se viraram para ele. No colo de uma das ajudantes havia um bolo de toalhas brancas. Ela o estendeu para o shinobi, que o segurou ansioso. Aninhou o montinho de pano nos braços e fitou sua filha.

Era linda.

Tinha a pele rosada, o rostinho redondo e rechonchudo como os da mãe quando mais nova. O queixinho delicado, o nariz e as sobrancelhas lembravam as do pai.

Só que eram vermelhas.

Fios ruivos grossos e lustrosos enfeitavam o topo da cabeça da bebê.

–Ahaha, que linda...! Que linda!

Minato não conseguia conter a felicidade. A criança agora parecia mais calma. Chorava baixinho, mas parecia mais confortável no colo do pai.

Algo transparente caiu no rostinho da garota, que recomeçou a chorar.

Foi aí que o Yondaime Hokage percebeu que estava chorando.

–Minato! Traga ela aqui! Quero ver minha Kairina-ttebane.

Minato limpou os olhos com uma mão enquanto aninhava a filha no outro braço. Andou até Kushina, que continuava deitada, e fitou a mulher.

–Ela é tão linda. Tem os mesmos cabelos que você...

Os olhos da Uzumaki brilharam.

Seu marido pousou a filha de leve ao lado de seu rosto, e ela virou para fitá-la.

–Ah...! – lágrimas inundaram seus olhos cinzentos. – Que bonita-ttebane!

Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelinho ruivo da menina.

–São realmente ruivos... Igual aos meus cabelos dattebane...

–Os mesmos cabelos que me trouxeram até você. – o hokage fitou a mulher, emocionado.

–Minato...

Ele se abaixou e beijou de leve sua esposa, envolvendo as duas num meio abraço depois.

Nunca estivera tão feliz.

–Vamos falar com os ANBUs lá fora para ver se o caminho está seguro. Fique aqui com ela.

O ninja assentiu.

Assim que as três ninjas se viraram para a saída, dois vultos surgiram nas sombras.

–Quem vem lá? – vociferou a Sarutobi.

–Viemos em paz. Sou Uzumaki Shinichi e esta é Uzumaki Mai.

Kushina arregalou os olhos.

–Sensei-ttebane!?

Shinichi inclinou o corpo para o lado e encarou a antiga aluna.

–Oooh... Como você está crescida, Kushina-chan... Se tornou uma linda mulher...

Kushina tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava fraca. Minato a segurou, impedindo que saísse da mesa.

–O que vocês querem? – a anciã ainda não confiava neles.

O rosto do velho Uzumaki adquiriu um tom sombrio.

–Viemos cumprindo ordens de nosso ancião. – ele ergueu os olhos e fixou sua aluna com um olhar triste. – O contrato que Kushina fez conosco quando deixou nosso vilarejo.

Minato encarava os dois com desconfiança, mas assim que ele disse isso, seus olhos buscaram automaticamente sua mulher. Ela estava mais pálida ainda, suava e tremia.

–Não... Não! NÃO!

Shinichi abaixou a cabeça.

–Gomenasai, Kushina-chan. Entretanto, você sabe que é fundamental que se cumpra o contrato.

Ela chorava agora. Envolvia a filha com os braços como se tentasse protegê-la dos dois estranhos ali.

–Vocês não vão levar a minha filha!

Minato sentiu seu peito apertar.

–O quê? Que história é essa?

A shinobi ruiva pareceu lembrar-se da presença de seu esposo. Olhou para ele em desespero, e mais lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos.

–Gomen, Minato... Eu nunca imaginei que eles realmente viriam...Fazia tanto tempo que não entravam em contato comigo que achei que... – ela engoliu um soluço.

–Hokage-sama. – Mai se adiantou – Kushina-san assinou um contrato quando deixou a vila dos sobreviventes do nosso clã. Ela veio para Konohagakure para cumprir um acordo entre o Hokage-sama e nosso chefe. A amizade entre os nossos povos é antiga, e então, é costume fazermos esse tipo de acordo. Concedendo uma de nossas melhores integrantes para se tornar jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, esperávamos uma retribuição do Hokage... E da própria Kushina-san.

Minato estava começando a ficar tenso. Sua mulher estava agarrada à filha, e chorava alto.

Mai olhou tristemente para os três e então levou o polegar aos lábios.

–Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Ela invocou um pergaminho vermelho e amarelo enorme e entregou-o ao Quarto Hokage. Ele o abriu e leu.

"Eu, Uzumaki Kushina, estando em sã consciência e ciente dos meus atos, declaro que caso eu venha ter descendentes, o/a meu/minha primogênito(a) será concedida à Uzushiogakure e será levada para a mesma logo após seu nascimento. Juro em nome de Uzushiogakure e de Uzu no Kuni."

E logo embaixo havia a assinatura escrita de Kushina e a marca de sua mão, provavelmente marcada com sangue.

Porém, parece que Kushina não havia sido a única a fazer esse contrato...

–Então está aí, Yondaime Hokage.

Minato permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Kushina choramingava.

–Quantos anos ela tinha quando assinou isso? – perguntou o Relâmpago Amarelo.

Os dois Uzumakis se entreolharam.

Provavelmente o contrato foi feito antes de Kushina vir para Konoha. Se ela veio quando tinha aproximadamente oito anos, assinar isso com menos dessa idade...

–Eu tinha seis anos. – a jinchuuriki limpou as lágrimas, que logo foram substituídas por outras.

–Assinar um contrato desse... Com essa idade... – a esposa de Sarutobi finalmente quebrou seu silêncio.

–Era necessário...

–E eu nem sabia que viria pra Konoha. Logo depois, fui escolhida como a próxima jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. A Mito-sama... Na época a única coisa que eu pensava era em proteger o futuro do meu clã e me tornar a líder. Queria guiar os Uzumaki para um futuro de paz e prosperidade, demo...

Minato ergueu os olhos para os dois shinobis estrangeiros à sua frente.

–Se está assinado, não há o que fazer. Porém, exijo saber o que farão com a minha filha.

Mai engoliu um seco e Shinichi pigarreou:

–Isso é uma informação ultra-secreta. Mas, como você é o Quarto Hokage, herdeiro da Vontade do Fogo, creio que também respeite a amizade entre Konohagakure e Uzushiogakure. Então, não fará mal contar. Mas friso novamente: isso é ultra-secreto.

O Relâmpago franziu a testa e as três outras shinobis ficaram bastante apreensivas.

–Há muito tempo, os Uzumaki, ameaçados pela iminência de uma guerra entre as Cinco Grandes Nações e cientes de sua fragilidade diante dessas potências, decidiram criar uma arma própria. Você muito bem sabe que as armas mais poderosas dos Cinco Países são as bijuus.

Um estalo de compreensão ressoou na mente do shinobi.

–Decidimos, então, criar a nossa própria bijuu. Ela foi inspirada no antigo deus lobo guardião de Izanagi e Izanami, o Kaze no Okami. Entretanto, assim como qualquer outra bijuu, ele é uma arma poderosa... E uma arma assim deve ser controlada.

Kushina agarrava-se à filha, já compreendendo o destino reservado a ela.

–Não podíamos deixar que ela se voltasse contra nós mesmos, então seguimos o exemplo de todas as nações que possuíam uma bijuu. Selamo-la num shinobi digno, que seria capaz de controlá-la. O primeiro deles foi Uzumaki Ichigo.

Minato percebeu sua esposa se encolhendo.

–E Uzumaki Ichigo era esposo de Uzumaki Minako, a shinobi que tornou possível a criação do nosso próprio Nanabi. Os dois são trisavôs de Kushina.

Novas lágrimas mancharam o rosto pálido da jinchuuriki.

–A linhagem deles sempre produziu shinobis com forças vitais inacreditavelmente monstruosas... o que os tornavam ideais para serem transformados em receptáculos para grandes massas de chakra. Tirando os pormenores, a mãe de Kushina, Nanatsuki, era a antiga jinchuuriki do Kaze no Okami. Como era dona de uma vitalidade imensa, não esperávamos que morresse tão cedo (para uma Uzumaki). Porém, quando ela morreu, Kushina já havia sido escolhida como a jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Então, tivemos que escolher outra pessoa que a substituísse. A linhagem escolhida não é tão compatível assim com o chakra do Nanabi. O atual está em suas últimas forças e precisamos urgente de um novo receptáculo. Por isso fizemos questão que pelo menos um dos descendentes de Kushina fosse reservado para dar sequência à linhagem de jinchuurikis estáveis do Nanabi. Afinal, são eles que protegem os sobreviventes do clã Uzumaki.

–NÃO! – gritou a shinobi ruiva. – Minha filha não vai ser receptáculo de bijuu nenhuma-ttebane! Eu não vou permitir que ela passe pelo que eu passei dattebane!

O Relâmpago Amarelo ponderou. O contrato estava assinado, não havia remédio.

–Kushina, está tudo bem. Vamos deixar que eles levem a Kairina...

–Minato...!

–O contrato está assinado, não tem jeito. Como eles estão em poder dela, poderão transformá-la em jinchuuriki mesmo sem o nosso consentimento. Além disso, a tradição da sua linhagem é forte demais. Porém... – ele encarou os dois que estavam próximos à porta. – Queremos ter o direito de ir vê-la.

Eles se entreolharam novamente.

–Sim, será concedido a vocês esse direito. Mas as visitas não poderão ser tão freqüentes para não chamar a atenção. Inimigos dos Uzumaki e de Konoha dariam qualquer coisa para colocar as mãos na filha de uma Uzumaki e do Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha. Além disso, terão de ser altamente sutis. – Mai suspirou. – E há um acordo que necessita ser feito. Para a segurança da criança e de vocês, para quem quer que saiba de sua gravidez que não seja o Hokage e pessoas de sua confiança, digam que Kairina nasceu morta.

Kushina abraçou com força a filha, sentindo um aperto no peito só de pensar em vê-la morta.

–Agora... a criança.

Minato se aproximou da esposa. Passou levemente os dedos pela testa da filha e a beijou.

–Vamos, Kushina.

–Minato...

–Se me permite uma palavra – a Sarutobi interviu – Eu acho melhor levar Kushina junto com a criança para que ela possa amamentá-la. Porém para não criar alarde, vamos esperar alguns dias e aí a mandaremos para a vila de vocês.

O nó que se formara na garganta da jinchuuriki aliviou um pouco. Levantou-se e, devagar, caminhou até seu antigo mestre.

–Sensei... Cuide bem da minha querida-ttebane.

Ela abraçou a filha uma última vez e sussurrou:

–Não se esqueça da gente, Kairina. Nós te amamos. A mamãe daqui uns dias vai te visitar.

Ela entregou a filha ao seu sensei.

–Uma última coisa. – acrescentou Shinichi. – Para assegurar que a criança não seja associada a vocês, que sobrenome devemos dar a ela?

Os casal de folhas se entreolhou. E por fim, o Relâmpago Amarelo sorriu.

–Jyuu. Jyuu no Kairina.

Os dois anciões Uzumaki sorriram.

–É um belo nome.

–Era o sobrenome da minha mãe antes de se casar com meu pai. – acrescentou Minato. – Ah, eu poderia ter uma palavrinha em particular com você, Shinichi-sama?

O ancião o encarou, piscou atônito, mas passou a criança para Mai e dirigiu-se para fora do recinto, seguindo o Hokage.

Voltaram alguns minutos depois, com Shinichi carregando dois pergaminhos pequenos.

–Pode fazer isso por mim?

–Hai, Hokage-sama.

Eles acompanharam os shinobis até a entrada do esconderijo.

–Bom, estamos indo. Kushina-chan, em três dias vá à Vila. Inicialmente, vá apenas você. Depois, Minato poderá ir junto. E chamem o mínimo de atenção possível.

–Hai.

Os quatro shinobis se encararam por um instante. Kushina e Minato pousaram os olhos sobre sua filha. O pai disse:

–Não se preocupe filha. O papai e a mamãe logo irão estar com você.

E então, em silêncio, os dois Uzumaki desapareceram na noite.

Os dois folhas encararam o céu por alguns minutos e por fim, Minato virou as costas e encaminhou-se para dentro.

–Vou avisar o Saindaime do que aconteceu. Você deve ir pra casa. Me espere lá.

–Hai... – sussurrou Kushina, ainda perdida nas estrelas que cintilavam no céu.

Antes que o Relâmpago Amarelo entrasse, sua esposa o chamou de novo:

–Minato?

–Hm?

–Será que eles já vão selar a bijuu nela?

Ele voltou os olhos para o chão. Virou as costas novamente para o céu estrelado e, entrando, disse:

–Não sei.

Antes de se encontrar com o Terceiro Hokage, Minato precisava falar com alguém.

Kushina foi escoltada até em casa pelas três shinobis, que se conservaram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto.

–Durma bem, Kushina. – disse a esposa de Sarutobi quando se despediam.

–Hai...

A anciã fitou tristemente a jovem por um instante sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, com um suspiro, desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Kushina abriu a porta de casa. Tudo escuro.

Levou instintivamente a mão ao ventre.

Não estava mais inchado.

Kailina não estava mais em sua barriga.

Estava sozinha

–Sensei, preciso te contar uma coisa.

–Nani-oh, Minato?

Ele parecia muito abatido.

–Nossa filha foi levada para a vila dos Uzumaki.

–Nani!?

–Ah entendo, entendo...

Minato estava com olheiras roxas evidentes e parecia até que estava doente.

–Sensei, quero te pedir um favor.

–Diga...

Kushina estava deitada na cama há um tempo. Minato chegou fazendo o mínimo de barulho, entrou no quarto, tomou uma rápida ducha, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se ao lado de Kushina. Envolveu-a com um abraço, e ela se encolheu em seus braços, chorando.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos e, quando Minato achou que Kushina já havia adormecido, ela ergueu a cabeça, sobressaltando-o.

–Que barulho é esse-ttebane? – perguntou ela, olhando para os lados.

Ele não ouvira nada, mas parou por um instante e prestou atenção. Por fim, suspirou e disse:

–Pode ficar tranqüila. É só o vento.


	7. Shinobis!

–Parabéns!

–Hm?

–O dia está marcado para ser em dez de outubro.

–Dattebane!

Kushina agradeceu efusivamente à médica e saiu correndo do hospital. Tinha que contar a Minato...

Do leste, um vento quente soprou levantando os cabelos ruivos da Uzumaki.

Uma sensação estranha e nostálgica tomou conta dela. Franziu o cenho, e um único pensamento preencheu-lhe a mente.

Dessa vez, não irão tirar o meu filho de mim. E um dia, irei trazer minha Kairina de volta pra casa.

Flashback on

–Olha só Minato! Ela tem os seus olhos!

Kushina brincava com Kailina, que se remexia alegremente em seu colo. Minato se aproximou e olhou atentamente para os olhos da filha.

–É mesmo! – olhos do hokage brilharam.

–São mais longos e é do mesmo tom de azul... – Kushina apertou de leve a bochecha da menina. – Você é a menina mais linda do mundo!

–Tão linda... – Minato cutucou de leve o rosto da menina, que olhou para o pai. Depois de um momento de estranhamento, ela estendeu os bracinhos na direção dele e riu.

O quarto hokage não se cabia de tanta felicidade ao ver a filha pedindo colo. Segurou-a com o maior cuidado do mundo, aninhando-a nos braços e olhou para o rostinho rechonchudo da bebê. Ela o fitava profundamente, com um sorrisinho nos lábios pequenos. Depois de alguns instantes, voltou a rir e ergueu as mãozinhas tentando alcançar o rosto do Relâmpago Amarelo.

–Ela quer ver seu rosto mais de perto, papai. – brincou Kushina, observando marido e filha com uma felicidade imensa.

Ele abaixou o rosto e a menina pousou as palminhas fofas na altura dos olhos do pai. Encarou-o alegre e depois riu.

Minato não se conteve. Afundou o rosto ao lado do da filha e encheu-a de beijos.

–Ela gosta dos seus olhos... – disse Kushina num tom apaixonado.

Kailina começou a se debater no colo do pai, inclinando-se na direção da mãe. Kushina aproximou-se da criança, que imediatamente segurou alguns fios ruivos do cabelo da mesma. Ela puxou-os e tornou a soltar uma risada.

–E do seu cabelo... – Minato também colocou a mão nos cabelos da esposa e lançou um olhar cheio de significado para ela.

Kushina corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Tomou a filha nos braços, e seu marido abraçou-as.

–Amo vocês duas.

–Nós também te amamos. – a Uzumaki olhou para Kailina e, abraçando-a mais próxima ao corpo e aproximando-se de Minato, disse. – Um dia voltaremos a ficar juntos de novo...

Flashback off

–Eu estive pensando... Espero que meu filho que está pra nascer seja um grande ninja como o personagem dessa história!

Minato sorriu. Jiraya parecia não estar entendendo.

–É por isso que eu quero sua permissão para dar o nome dele ao meu filho.

–E-ei! Tem certeza? Foi só um nome qualquer que eu pensei enquanto comia ramen.

–Naruto... – uma voz veio da cozinha. Então Kushina apareceu no vão da porta, atrás de Minato. – É um belo nome.

–Kushina... – o Sannin nem sabia o que dizer.

A ninja sorriu, corando levemente nas faces enquanto acariciava a barriga já bem crescida.

–Hahaha! Droga, isso faz de mim seu padrinho? – riu-se Jiraya. – Tem certeza disso?

–Você é meu sensei. – sentenciou Minato. – Um grande shinobi com grandes habilidades! Não há ninguém como você.

O eremita limitou-se a arregalar os olhos.

–Sensei... Não há ninguém melhor do que você para confiar... – Minato fez uma pausa e olhou para Kushina, que sorriu. - ... o futuro dos meus dois filhos.

–Então... Serei padrinho dos dois?

–Sim. – a esposa de seu aluno abriu um largo sorriso.

Lá fora o sol ia alto e quente. As cortinas das casas e as folhas das árvores dançavam...

Naruto chorava com vontade. Era um menino saudável.

Minato olhava o filho nos braços da parteira com os olhos azuis faiscando.

–Eu sou pai... Eu sou pai outra vez! Haha!

[...]

–Como está se sentindo, Kushina?

–Bem...

–Kushina... Arigatô.

–NÃO! VOCÊ QUER TRANSFORMAR NOSSO FILHO NUM JINCHUURIKI TAMBÉM!? Já não bastava a Kairina...É por ele ser o nosso filho que eu não quero que ele carregue um fardo... tão pesado...!

Minato permaneceu fitando a esposa.

–E porque tem que ser o Shiki Fuujin!? Não é justo que você morra só pra que eu possa rever o Naruto crescido... e por tão pouco tempo! Eu preferiria que você ficasse vivo... e cuidasse dele e da Kairina por mim! Então, por que...?

Kushina tomou fôlego e continuou atirando as coisas em Minato:

–Para manter o equilíbrio das bijuus? Pelo bem do país? Pra salvar a Vila? Porque você está querendo se sacrificar por minha causa!?

–Largar um país...Largar a vila é o mesmo que abandonar um filho. Você, que viu a sua Vila ser extinta, deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Conhece a vida sofrida que um povo sem nação é obrigado a levar...

Kushina olhava o marido, agoniada.

–Além disso, e acima de tudo, eu você, o Naruto e a Kairina... Nós quatro... Somos shinobis!

[...]

–Isso não é só por você... é pela Kairina e pelo Naruto!

–Vamos dizer a ele tudo que quisermos dizer... Agora...

Kushina arfava ruidosamente. Tomou fôlego e disse o nome do filho:

–Naruto...

[...]

–E não se esqueça, você não está sozinho. Um dia... Um dia... Você com certeza irá encontrar a sua irmã. Não se esqueça dela, Naruto...

As lágrimas escorriam ininterruptamente no rosto da Uzumaki. Não podia falar muito, pois sabia que as pessoas ali perto podiam ouvi-la falar da filha.

Naruto chorava muito, o sangue dos pais pingava-lhe na barriga.

–Queria tanto passar mais tempo com vocês! Queria tanto reunir vocês outra vez! Queria tanto, tanto, tanto...!

–Naruto... O que sei pai tem pra dizer... É o mesmo que sua mãe tagarela.

Minato envolveu Kushina com os braços.

–Não se preocupe. Encontraremos com os dois novamente...

Hakkefuin...

–BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

–Mas o que diabos deu nessa menina!? Sempre tão tranqüila e agora deu pra chorar desse jeito!

Kailina chorava alto e sem parar fazia quase meia hora.

Kaomi aproximou a criança mais de seu peito.

–Calma Kairina! Está tudo bem, tudo bem...

Ela caminhou na direção da janela, mas se deteve no caminho.

–Uhm. – resmundou mal-humorada. – Esqueceram de mudar a data do calendário de novo.

Ela tirou a shuriken do número nove e fincou-a no número dez.

–10 de outubro...

Continuou ninando a menina, mas ela não abaixava o volume do choro.

Um vento frio entrou dentro do quarto, e Kaomi sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha.

–Que sensação... é essa?

A lua cheia estava parcialmente encoberta por uma nuvem negra.

–BUÁÁÁÁ-Á-Á! BUUUU-PÁÁÁÁÁ-PA-PAPA!

Kaomi voltou os olhos rapidamente para a menina. Ela acabara de falar alguma coisa?

–PAPAAAAAAAAAA! MMM-MA-MAMAAAAA!

–Shhhhhhh! – Kaomi se afastou da janela. – Seu papai e sua mamãe não podem vir te visitar agora. Mas daqui alguns dias eles vêm, ta?

Que pena que Kushina e Minato perderam as primeiras palavras da filha...

Do fundo do quarto, Kaomi olhou a lua cheia.

–PAPAAAAA! MAMAAAAAA!

Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha.

Lá fora, um lobo uivou.


	8. O ursinho de pelúcia

Kailina andava com a cabeça baixa. O rabo de cavalo prendia seus cabelos negros no alto da cabeça, e as mechas soltas que deixava brincavam diante de seus olhos. Uma delas, a direita, era ruiva, e refulgia contra o sol como se pegasse fogo. Toda vez que a segurava entre os dedos se lembrava das fotos que tinha de quando era bebê.

Por que meu cabelo escureceu?

Uma latinha de refrigerante interpôs-se entre ela e seu caminho. Ergueu o pé e chutou-a ruidosamente. Parou. Olhou para os lados.

Ninguém sequer notara o que ela havia feito.

Comprimiu os lábios e continuou caminhando.

Por quê?

Por que as pessoas não viam que ela estava lá?

Estava passando agora pela parte comercial da rua. Havia muita gente, e ela tinha que tomar cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém. Porém, quando ia passando em frente à loja de peixes, um homem alto esbarrou com força na pequena, derrubando-a no chão.

–Itê-tê-tê...

–Mas o que foi isso? – resmungou o homem. Ele olhou para os lados, mas não vu ninguém. Por fim, olhou para o chão.

–Ah, foi você... Olhe com mais atenção por onde anda garota!

–H-hm. – ela balançou a cabeça numa mistura de espanto e felicidade por ter sido notada.

–Querido? – uma voz veio por trás do homem. – O que foi?

Eles já haviam recomeçado a andar, sem nem ajudar a menina a se levantar.

–Esbarrei num menininho ali...

Menininho... Menininho...

A palavra masculina ressoou na cabeça de Kailina.

Era sempre assim.

As pessoas nunca se lembravam dela como deveriam. Confundiam-se em suas lembranças. Não se lembravam de vê-la passar na rua. Não guardavam suas fisionomias.

Ela era invisível por acaso?

Recomeçou a andar.

Passou por um parque onde crianças brincavam. Num banco próximo, um garoto rabiscava num caderno de desenhos. Sua lingüinha estava para fora, apontada para cima, indicando que estava dando tudo de si.

–Aaaaahh... – ele resmungou. – Não é assim!

Ele deixou o lápis no colo e pegou a borracha, apagando cuidadosamente uma parte do desenho.

O barulho do frush frush da borracha penetrou nos ouvidos de Kailina.

Frush, frush, frush, frush...

Sua barriga começou a queimar. Ela gemeu e baixou a cabeça.

Frush, frush, frush...

Recomeçou a andar. Porém suas pernas estavam bambas, a barriga, quente.

Frush, frush...

Olhou para as próprias pernas.

Enquanto caminhava sob a luz quente do sol, a garota sentiu a dor cedendo aos poucos e todo o corpo ficou mais leve. Por um instante se sentiu bem, mas logo depois se lembrou do barulho da borracha.

Frush...

Sentiu como se tivessem acabado de apagá-la.

–Onde está a Kairina!? Ela ainda não chegou?

–Tô aqui.

Os três jounins deram um pulo quando a voz da menina soou atrás deles.

–Kairina! Pela lança de Susano'o! Não nos assuste assim...

–Gomen... – ela fez um biquinho.

Parecia que, quanto mais o tempo passava, maior era a falta de presença de Kailina. Escapava facilmente daqueles encarregados por ela, andava o dia todo livre pela Vila, e só era achada quando permitisse que a vissem.

Kairina vai dar uma ótima shinobi para missões de infiltração, pensou mestre Hisashi, o líder da Vila oculta dos Uzumaki remanescentes.

–Yosh! Escutem. – ele se empertigou em sua cadeira e olhou sério para os quatro que se apresentavam à sua frente. – É importante para nós, sobreviventes da catástrofe de Uzu no Kuni, mantermos relações diplomáticas de qualidade com países mais poderosos e outras Vilas. Assim, teremos apoio para reconstruirmos o nosso clã e ascenderemos novamente.

"É por isso que irei enviar vocês quatro para essa missão. Quero que levem essa carta para o Kazekage, o líder de Sunagakure. A missão é bem simples, porém, durante a sua execução iremos nos focar num ponto ainda mais importante."

Ele fez uma pausa e focou a menina acanhada de cabelos negros.

–Kairina, essa será uma missão importante para você. Será uma longa viagem, e isso servirá para você conhecer mais o mundo no qual você estará inserida e os perigos que te esperam. Sei que você é uma menina extremamente otimista, mas você não pode deixar que seu otimismo a torne ingênua.

–H-hum. – Kailina fez um muxoxo de compreensão.

–Não se esqueça que com você é a maior esperança dos Uzumaki! – Hiashi se levantou e foi até a garota. Parou diante dela, abaixou-se e fitou-a nos olhos. Sua mão subiu para sua cabecinha infantil, acariciando exatamente no único ponto em que seus cabelos não eram negros. A mexa de fios ruivos que atravessava a cabeleira da pequena Uzumaki era a única lembrança dos poucos momentos que fora livre.

Como se estivesse reagindo à fala do chefe da vila, sua barriga começou a queimar. Já estava acostumada com a constante asia que a acompanhava quase todos os dias de sua vida, mas não deixava de ser uma pedra do sapato.

A menina pousou a mão sobre a barriga.

–Vou dar o meu melhor. – completou ela, insegura.

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso, para ela.

Kailina não entendia direito. Como ela poderia ser a esperança deles? Eles mal lembravam que ela existia! E ainda assim, os anciões da Vila viviam repetindo que ela era a maior a esperança deles. Então por que a ignoravam?

Hiashi tinha um carinho muito grande pela menina. Mas, juntamente com esse carinho, ele carregava uma culpa gigantesca. Sabia que tudo de ruim que se passava com a garota, de alguma forma, era por sua causa. É por isso que dedicava-se à menina sempre que encontrava tempo. Gostava muito de conversar com ela, mas, às vezes, a garota o surpreendia com perguntas não muito fáceis de responder...

Flashback on

–Hiashi-sama, então as pessoas nunca irão me ver?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

–Ah, irão sim. Você é especial, Kairina. E é por isso que você tem que treinar. Se tornará uma shinobi muito forte.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

–Será que vou conseguir? – perguntou ela.

–Se acreditar que vai... Com certeza você será a shinobi mais incrível dos Uzumaki.

Ela abriu um sorriso mais largo, cheio de esperança. Os olhos azuis da pequena brilharam com reflexos faíscas amarelas. Hiashi, por um momento, pensou ter visto algo naquelas faíscas...

–Ah, Hiashi-sama! Sempre quis perguntar uma coisa pro senhor.

–O que é?

–Onde estão meus pais?

Ele congelou por um segundo, mas logo se recompôs.

Sim, era mais seguro que ela não soubesse.

–Não sei bem quem eles eram, Kairina. O que eu sei é que, aparentemente, eles morreram na última guerra.

A menina olhou para o céu. Lágrimas brilhantes lhe encheram os olhinhos. Ela fungou, abaixou a cabeça e levou os dedos às pálpebras, secando-as.

As árvores chiaram quando uma brisa soprou. O cabelo negro da menina esvoaçou. Ela ergueu os olhos.

Alguém a chamara?

Enquanto procurava ao redor alguém que poderia tê-la chamado, uma folha foi arrancada de uma árvore próxima e flutuou na brisa. Foi caindo, caindo, até que ficou tão baixo que roçou de leve o nariz da menina assustada que virava a cabeça para todos os lados.

–Hm? Ah-ah-aaaah-tchim!... Isso faz cócegas!

Ela coçou o nariz, emburrada.

–O que foi Kairina?

–Uma folha fez cócegas no meu nariz.

–Uma folha é...?

Flashback off

Hiashi colocou as mãos nos ombros da menina.

–Se esforce, Kairina!

–Hai!

Ele se levantou e deu as costas para o time.

–Partam imediatamente. Quanto mais cedo chegarem melhor e, Kairina...

–Hai.

–Assim que chegar, iremos iniciar os preparativos para sua mudança.

Ela franziu o cenho e assentiu, séria.

–Alguma dúvida?

Eles guardaram silêncio.

–Se é assim, vão!

–Hah!

Hiashi sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e fitou a janela. O sol já se punha, formando um degradê de cores quentes espetacular.

Suspirou.

Era terrível ter de mentir para Kailina.

– Tsc. – desprezava totalmente suas atitudes em relação à pequena. Mentia t

–Kairina, gomen... Mas isso é muito mais complicado do que imagina. Espero que um dia eu possa te contar...

Uma semana depois...

–Chegamos à Suna amanhã pela tarde.

–Ah! Ainda bem! Não aguento mais viajar!

–Joto... KAIRINA!?

A garota sumira de novo.

–Kairina!

–KAIRINAAAAA!

Ficaram alguns minutos vasculhando a área até que, finalmente, a garota surgiu por detrás de algumas árvores.

–BAKAAAAAAAAA! – Goro, o líder da equipe, lhe deu um belo cascudo. – Como você sai sem avisar!?

–Ite-te-te-te... Mas eu avisei! Vocês que não me escutaram!

Os três trocaram olhares e suspiraram. Duvidavam muito que a garota estivesse mentindo.

Ela se encolheu próxima a uma pedra e pegou sua sacolinha de apetrechos. Tirou de lá um pergaminho e o abriu. Seus olhinhos azuis correram pelo papel até pararem num certo ponto.

–Huh?

–O que foi, Kairina?

Ela estendeu o pergaminho.

–Vocês sabem que dia é amanhã?

Os três tornaram a se entreolhar com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

–Que dia? – encorajou um deles.

Ela inspirou como se fosse gritar, mas apenas abriu a boca numa risada e balançou o pergaminho com alegria.

–É Ano Novo!

–Yashamaru! Onegaaiii! Me deixa ir ao festival!

Gaara estava fazendo biquinho para o tio. O shinobi fitou o sobrinho longamente, fixando os olhos no biquinho pidão que fazia.

Suspirou.

–Seu pai não quer que você vá. Vai ter muita gente e você pode se perder.

–Eu não vou me perder! – Gaara fez birra. – Eu-quero-ir-ao-festival!

A cada palavra frisada ele batia com o ursinho de pelúcia no chão.

–Pare com isso, Gaara-sama!

–Então peça ao meu pai! – ele berrou.

Yashamaru suspirou.

–Okay. Vou falar com ele. Fique aqui.

Kailina corria com energia pelas areias do deserto que cobriam o país do Vento. Fitava aquela imensidão bege e quente com olhos brilhando. Era fascinada pelo deserto. Era uma paisagem exótica, uma beleza estranha.

E era tão cheia de vento.

Ela saltitou e acelerou o passo.

–Oi, Kairina! Não acelere demais ou vai ficar cansada sem necessidade!

–Haaaai! – ela cantarolou na brisa que batia em seu rosto.

Ela fixou a paisagem bege e se deixou levar pelo barulho de seus passos abafados no chão fofo. Sua atenção foi ficando cada vez mais presa à cor bege do deserto...

Subitamente, sua cabeça pulsou. Sentiu uma queimação nas costas e, depois, a familiar asia no estômago. Piscou uma vez e o deserto tremeu diante dos seus olhos. Piscou outra vez e sua visão se inverteu.

As cores ficaram negativas.

O céu ficou negro.

A areia do deserto ficou preateada.

Um uivo assustador ensurdeceu seus ouvidos.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Quando Kailina acordou, seus ouvidos zumbiram com a quantidade de sons que lhe alcançavam. Piscou algumas vezes e ergueu a cabeça. Goro carregava-a nas costas enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas infestadas de pessoas.

–Onde estamos?

–Em Suna. – respondeu ele. – Você nos deu um baita susto, sabia?

Ela se encolheu, escondendo o rosto nos ombros do seu líder.

–Gomen...

–D-daijobu! – ele não sabia que a garota ia ficar tão chateada. – O que importa é que chegamos bem, sem nenhuma complicação.

Ela assentiu, roçando o queixo de leve em Goro.

–Está se sentindo melhor?

–H-hm. – ela tornou a assentir.

–Pode andar?

–Posso.

Ele a desceu das costas cuidadosamente.

–Fique atenta, Kairina. Tem muitas pessoas aqui. Não vá se perder.

Ela fez um biquinho.

–Eu não sou criança! Eu já sou uma shinobi! Sei me cuidar...

Os três abafaram risos. Ela nem era genin ainda...

Goro parou de rir e ficou pensativo. Frequentar missões desse nível sem nem mesmo ser genin era um risco enorme para a pequena. Mas isso demonstrava mais claramente que os anciões da vila estavam colocando todas as esperanças na shinobi que Kailina viria a se tornar...

E havia também algo mais que o preocupava.

Eles estavam apostando demais naquela técnica. Será que era seguro?

–Por que tem tanta gente assim na rua? – perguntou Kailina, arrancando Goro de seus pensamentos.

–É um festival de Ano Novo... – respondeu seu companheiro.

Os olhos de Kailina brilharam.

–Hontoni? Podemos participar?

–Kairina! Estamos em uma missão! Não desvie o foco agora!

Ela amarrou a cara e continuou seguindo-os em silêncio.

–Yosh. – disse Goro. – Vamos nos apressar. Provavelmente o Kazekage-sama irá participar de alguma solenidade durante o festival, então temos que chegar antes de ele partir.

–Hah!

Eles aceleraram o passo, dirigindo-se para o prédio central da Vila.

–Rasa-sama, ele quer muito ir ao festival.

–Você sabe que eu não posso permitir isso, Yashamaru.

–Mas senhor! – ele ergueu um pouco a voz, mas logo, arrependeu-se. – Desculpe. É que eu acredito que interagir com os outros e se divertir seria uma boa forma de ele lidar com o Shukaku...

O quarto kazekage ficou por um momento em silêncio, e enfim, suspirou.

–Gaara já se mostrou uma ameaça para a Vila. É mais seguro mantê-lo afastado dos outros.

Yashamaru olhou triste para o chão.

–Entendido, Rasa-sama.

Alguém bateu na porta.

–Entre.

–Com licença, Kazekage-sama. Um time de mensageiros dos Uzumaki está aqui.

Rasa olhou atentamente para o mensageiro e, depois de ponderar por alguns segundos, ordenou:

–Mande-os subir.

–Hai!

O mensageiro saiu.

–Vigie Gaara. – completou Rasa para o cunhado.

O areia se virou para a porta. Ao abri-la, sussurrou com uma voz triste:

–Hai.

–Missão cumprida!

Goro suspirou diante da comemoração do subordinado. Estava alegre assim porque não fora ele que ficara frente a frente com o Kazekage.

–Aquele cara é assustador.

–Quem?

–O Kazekage.

Os dois se entreolharam, receosos.

–Bom, pelo menos está feito.

–Vamos voltar para a Vila agora?

Goro abriu a boca pra falar que sim, mas Kailina chamou sua atenção. Ela olhava fascinada para as luzes do festival, seus olhos brilhavam de esperança ao ver crianças brincando e correndo para todos os lados carregando fantasias e faixas brancas. Uma delas trazia um pequeno dragão de papel, que ela agitava no ar com um pauzinho.

–Não estamos tão atrasados. Nossa viagem pra Sunagakure foi muito rápida, então podemos ficar por aqui esta noite.

Kailina escutou e, ao processar a informação, quase explodiu de alegria.

–Vamos poder ir ao festival?

Os três hesitaram. O mesmo pensamento pareceu fluir no círculo dos três ninjas. Porém, a menina estava com uma expressão de súplica tão intensa que foi impossível negar.

–Podemos sim.

–EBAAAA! – a garota saltitou onde estava como nunca fizera na vida.

Os Uzumaki riram.

Kailina seguiu pulando diante do grupo, e Goro ficou observando-a.

É injusto tratar Kairina assim. Ela é uma boa menina, nunca deu trabalho... Tirando os acessos que vez ou outra atacam... Ela nunca fez nada de errado.

A pequena Uzumaki cantarolava alegremente.

O líder da equipe fixou um ponto da nuca de Kailina.

Eu vou levar muita bronca por isso, mas...

Ergueu dois dedos diante do rosto e murmurou:

–Monowasure no Fuin... Kai!

O cheiro de comida fazia a constante dor de barriga de Kailina se intensificar. Ela foi seguindo inconscientemente na direção das barracas culinárias, e os três tiveram que apertar o passo para não perdê-la de vista.

Dentre os cheiros que dançavam em suas narinas, Kailina distinguiu um. Ela foi andando, andando, quase cegamente. Finalmente, viu o que queria.

–Bolinho de arroz! E tem dango também!

Kailina fixou os olhinhos nos doces e sua boca começou a salivar.

–Oi, Kairina! O que vocês está... – um dos integrantes do time foi se aproximando carrancudo da menina, mas assim que viu o que prendia sua atenção, juntou-se à pequenina Uzumaki.

–Olha a cor desses doces! – exclamou Kailina.

–Devem estar tão gostosos! – o seu companheiro de time quase babava.

–Konbawa! – de repente, o dono da barraca surgiu por detrás de uma lona branca. – Posso ajudá-los?

–Me dá dois bolinhos e três dangos, por favor!

O ninja Uzumaki olhou para Kailina.

–Eh? De onde vai tirar dinheiro pra pagar?

Ela levou à mãozinha às costas e tirou uma sacolinha gorda onde guardava a recompensa de suas missões. Seu companheiro ficou indignado.

–Eeeeh!? Essa menina nem é genin e tem mais dinheiro do que eu!

Os outros dois, que alcançaram os dois esfomeados segundos antes, caíram na risada.

Kailina saiu da barraca satisfeita, comendo um bolo de arroz e um dando ao mesmo tempo. Goro observava-a com um sorriso silencioso.

Ela nem percebeu que o cara da barraca a notou logo de primeira.

Um grupo de crianças passou correndo pelos Uzumaki. Kailina, que era a mais baixa, foi pega de surpresa pelo grupo espalhafatoso que a atropelou. O bolinho de arroz que carregava na mão voou no ar e espatifou-se no chão.

–Meu bolinho! – protestou ela.

Logo depois que o grupo passou, duas mulheres se aproximaram correndo.

–Miku! Yukiii! Voltem já aqu-oh!

Ela parou ao ver Kailina choramingando ao limpar o bolinho que caíra no chão.

–Um grupo de crianças barulhentas passou por aqui?

Os três jounins fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça.

–Ah, gomenasai. – ela se aproximou da pequena. – Foram eles que derrubaram?

–H-hm. – ela olhava para a mulher um tanto assustada.

–Não se preocupe, vou pagar outro pra você.

Ela seguiu rapidamente até a banca, e em menos de um minuto, entregava um enorme bolinho de arroz para Kailina.

–Aqui está. E mil perdões pelos meus meninos. Nos festivais, são insuportáveis!

Ela fez uma reverência, juntou-se à amiga e continuou perseguindo as crianças.

Kailina ficou parada, olhando para a mulher que se afastava. O bolinho permanecia intocado, mas firme em sua mãozinha. Seus olhinhos cintilavam, ora demonstrando confusão, ora fascinação.

–A-arigatô. – murmurou a menina tarde demais.

Fora a primeira gentileza que recebera de um estranho em toda a sua vida.

Gaara fugira para o terraço de sua casa. Trouxera o ursinho de pelúcia que a mãe fizera para ele antes de morrer, que era sua única companhia. Fazia a areia rodear o ursinho para dar-lhe vida. Puxava-o pra lá e pra cá, como se esse estivesse dançando. Porém, naquela noite, nem o show particular de seu ursinho iria alegrar o garoto. Queria ver gente. Pessoas dançando, rindo, correndo. Queria brincar, pular, gritar junto com crianças de sua idade.

Queria fazer amigos.

Gaara baixou seus olhos verde-água para a multidão que se espalhava abaixo de seus pés. Tantas luzes... Tantos sons...

–Kaa-san... Se você estivesse aqui... com certeza iria me levar no festival, né?

Lembrou-se do retrato da mãe sobre a mesinha de seu apartamento. Ela parecia ser tão doce...

–Ai! – ele levou a mãozinha ao peito. – Tá doendo...

Atrás dele, a areia se mexeu, aproximando-se um pouco mais...

–Oh! Daqui a pouco vai dar meia-noite!

–Que tal comprarmos uma bebida pra brindar?

–Pode ser. Tem alguma loja de sakê aqui perto?

Goro bateu na testa e balançou a cabeça.

–Oi, oi! Não se esqueçam que a Kairina está conosco!

–Ah relaxa! A gente compra um suco pra ela! – disse o ninja mais baixo.

–Eu quero de limão – Kailina fez uma cara emburrada e Goro quase morreu de rir.

–Ouviram, né? Se não for de limão, Kairina vai dar uma surra em vocês.

–Hai, hai...

Goro ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado.

–Acho que o show de fogos vai ser legal, né?

–H-hm... – Kailina parecia ansiosa.

–Qual o problema, Kairina?

–É que... – ela abaixou os olhinhos, corando. – Eu nunca vi um show de fogos de artifício tão de perto.

Goro fitou-a longamente, com o coração apertado.

Meu Deus! Até que ponto os anciãos podaram a vida dessa menina!?

Ela ergueu os olhinhos para o céu.

Grãos de areia rodopiavam silenciosamente no vento.

Gaara brincava distraidamente com seu ursinho, olhando emburrado para o festival de Suna. Ao longe, viu que algumas pessoas preparavam algo na praça central.

–Deve ser a queima de fogos...

Nesse momento sentiu uma raiva imensa do pai que não permitira que ele visse de perto ao show de fogos.

–Tomara que exploda tudo mesmo...

–Oh! Faltam menos de um minuto! Encham seus copos!

Os ninjas serviram o sake e entregaram a garrafa de suco de limão para Kailina.

–Muito bem! Quando der meia-noite, brindamos e gritamos bem alto "Kanpaaaai"!

Goro começou a desconfiar que seus colegas já haviam tomado uns goles na surdina antes de voltarem para junto dele e da pequena Uzumaki.

–Dez! Nove...!

–É a contagem regressiva! Rápido, rápido, preparem-se!

Kailina ergueu a garrafinha de suco o mais alto que conseguiu.

–Seis, cinco...

–Seis, cinco...

Gaara estava atento à contagem regressiva, com raiva do pai, desejando que algo desse errado.

–Tomara que exploda tudo...

–Três, do-

O "dois" da multidão foi abafado pelo barulho de fogos explodindo no céu antecipadamente.

BUM! BUM!

O barulho alto de explosão assustou o garotinho ruivo, que se desequilibrou, oscilando para os lados da grade onde estava sentado. Quando achou que ia cair, agarrou-se com força na grade e firmou o corpo.

Por um triz não caíra.

Suspirou de alívio.

Porém, enquanto tentava se salvar, Gaara perdera a concentração na areia que animava o seu ursinho de pelúcia dançante. Quando abaixou os olhos, viu o exato momento em que o ursinho acertou alguém lá em baixo e bateu no chão.

–KANPAAAAAI!

Os três jounins gritaram saudando o ano novo e Kairina pulou para acompanhá-los, mas algo acertou-lhe a cabeça quando ela tentou saltar pela segunda vez.

–Itêêê!

Ela massageou o topo da cabeça. Olhou para os lados. Nada. Então voltou os olhos para o chão e olhou para trás de seus pés.

Um ursinho.

Ela se abaixou e pegou o ursinho.

–De onde será que isso veio?

Gaara viu alguém pegar o ursinho lá embaixo.

Não.

O ursinho da okaa-san...

Virou-se para a porta que dava na escadaria e voou para a saída da rua.

–DAMEEEE!

Kailina ouviu uma voz infantil gritando atrás de suas costas. Ela se virou e viu um garotinho um pouco mais baixo que ela correndo em sua direção.

–É meu! – ele gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela olhou assustada para o menino, que a alcançou em alguns segundos.

–Devolve, é meu! – gritou Gaara agressivamente para a garotinha.

Ela piscou confusa. Olhou para o ursinho, depois para o menino.

–Oh! É seu? – ela abriu um enorme sorriso. – Aqui!

Ela estendeu o ursinho, devolvendo-o ao dono.

Gaara congelou. Olhou fixamente o rosto sorridente da menina e sentiu uma sensação esquisita.

Por que ela não corre? Por que não está assustada?

Vendo que o menino não pegava o ursinho de volta, perguntou:

–Oh? Algum problema? – ela analisou o brinquedo e viu que estava sujo de areia. Bateu com as mãozinhas de leve no pano bege e voltou a estender o urso para o dono. –Aqui oh! Tá um pouco sujo...

Gaara olhava a menina com um rubor nas bochechas pálidas. Devagar e sutilmente, segurou a cabeça fofa de pelúcia e puxou-o para si.

–A-arigatô... – a palavra quase não saiu, já que quase nunca a usava.

Ela tornou a abrir um sorriso enorme. Depois, com uma expressão de espanto, exclamou:

–Oh! Seu cabelo é muito bonito! – ela analisou o garotinho por uns instantes, olhando em seus olhos. – Seus olhos também!

O filho do Kazekage corou ainda mais.

–Gaara-samaaa!

A voz de Yashamaru tirou Gaara de seu estupor. Abaixou os olhinhos e se virou para o tio.

–Onde estava! Por que desceu aqui?

–Meu ursinho...

–O ursinho dele caiu em cima de mim, aí ele veio buscar! – explicou Kailina alegremente.

Yashamaru fitou-a. Piscou duas vezes e balançou a cabeça.

–Ah...É? Então, obrigado. Vamos, Gaara-sama. – ele puxou o menino na direção do prédio de onde ele saíra. – Seu pai não pode saber que você saiu.

A Uzumaki ficou olhando os dois se afastando, até que se lembrou de que era Ano Novo.

–Ah! Eei! Feliz Ano Novo! – ela acenou energeticamente.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, ficando sem reação novamente, mas retribuiu o aceno timidamente. Foi arrastado pelo tio para dentro do prédio, mas não tirou os olhos da menina um único segundo.

Por quê?

A pergunta ressoava em sua cabecinha.

Por que ela não ficou com medo quando eu me aproximei?

Quando estava prestes a entrar para a construção, a areia se agitou à sua volta, e uma mão tímida agarrou as vestes do menino, puxando-o levemente na direção da garotinha que devolvera seu ursinho.

Goro assistira a cena em silêncio, e agora observava Kailina acenando para os dois que se distanciavam. Lembrou-se novamente da fisionomia do menino.

Aquele... era o filho do Kazekage?

–Interessante. Muito interessante.

Uma figura encapuzava recortava-se contra a noite estrelada em Sunagakure. Analisava toda a festa com um sorriso psicopata no rosto.

Foi aí que sentiu uma energia estranha que nunca sentira antes.

Seus olhos voaram para a rua logo abaixo e viu um grupo de quatro ninjas caminhando calmamente.

Dentre eles havia uma garota com cabelos negros e uma mexa ruiva do lado direito da cabeça.

O encapuzado tornou a sorrir.

–Realmente, muito interessante.


	9. O pergaminho, a chave e a kunai

Kailina abriu mais uma vez o pergaminho em sua mão.

Jyuu no Kailina.

Era esse seu nome agora.

Lembrou-se da explicação de mestre Hiashi:

"É mais seguro para você não ser associada a nós. Como você não é totalmente ruiva agora (ele brincou um pouco com sua mecha ruiva), fica ainda mais fácil de te esconder. Existem pessoas que temem o poder do nosso clã, Kairina. Por isso nossa Vila foi devastada. Tome cuidado. Não deixe ninguém descobrir de onde você é."

Abaixou a cabecinha e fitou os pés queimados. Tinha a pele normalmente rosada, levemente morena, mas de tanto ficar no sol, acabara pegando um bronzeado razoável. O cabelo enegrecido fazia com que parecesse uma morena legítima. Porém, os olhos exoticamente azuis e a mecha ruiva lhe acusavam.

Novamente, abriu o pergaminho.

Jyuu no Kailina.

A porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente, fazendo a pequenina ter um violento sobressalto.

–AAH!

A recém-chegada fitou a menina.

–Hm? Ah! Gomen!

Uzumaki Kaomi era uma mulher extremamente barulhenta. Andava desengonçadamente, quase não possuía modos e raramente era educada com alguém. Com o pavio curto, não era anormal que saísse aos berros e socos numa discussão. Apenas alguns anciões da vila conseguiam contê-la.

Entretanto, era impossível negar que era uma das mais fortes shinobis que carregavam o emblema do clã Uzumaki. Alguns diziam que Kaomi poderia facilmente lutar contra os Sannins de Konoha de igual pra igual, e era capaz de usar inúmeros tipos de selos, inclusive kinjutsus.

E foi por saber lidar com uma enorme quantidade de poder que Kaomi fora designada para ser a mestra de Kailina.

A ruiva se aproximou e abaixou-se, fixando seus intensos olhos lilases na aluna.

–Redi (Ready)? – perguntou a mestra.

A menina hesitou. Seus olhos turvaram-se. Focou-se na imagem da mestra. A pele muito pálida, o queixo fino e o contorno do rosto muito delicado. Os cabelos ruivos eram curtos, batendo-lhe na altura do queixo. Usava uma bandana com um redemoinho talhado em baixo relevo.

A bandana... Que Kailina jamais poderia usar.

Voltou a olhar nos olhos de Kaomi.

–Sensei...

A Uzumaki mais velha envolveu-a num abraço apertado.

–Eu sei que é difícil, Kairina. Mas se você continuar aqui, estará correndo risco, e nós não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça com você. Em Konoha você irá treinar para se tornar uma grande shinobi e, quem sabe, não volte para cá para me ajudar a proteger os Uzumaki.

Talvez sua mestra não a tivesse entendido direito... Ela não ia sentir falta da Vila.

Apenas algumas pessoas fariam falta. Ela, Goro-senpai, Hiash-sama , Shinichi-senpai, Mai-senpai...

Kairina colocou as mãozinhas nos ombros de Kaomi.

–Sensei... Se eu for pra Konoha... As pessoas conseguirão me ver?

A shinobi apertou os lábios ao ver a expressão desesperada da aluna. Por impulso, levada pela agonia dela, mentiu:

–Iesu (Yes)! É claro que vão!

A pequena Uzumaki permitiu um tímido sorriso iluminar-lhe o rosto. Kaomi espelhou a meia lua sorridente da menina.

–Agora, antes de você partir, preciso te dar algumas coisas.

Kailina ficou apreensiva. Sua mestra tirou um pequeno embrulho de panos, um pergaminho e um saquinho de sua bolsa de ferramentas ninja. Primeiro, mostrou o pergaminho.

–Isso é do Hiashi-sama. Guarde-o muito bem. Quando achar que é a hora certa, pode abri-lo e ler o conteúdo.

A menina engoliu um seco e ficou ainda mais atenta.

–Agora... – a Uzumaki fez uma pausa ao segurar os dois embrulhos na mão. – Esses aqui são especiais.

Ela pegou o embrulho maior.

–Isso aqui estava junto de você quando a encontramos na porta do prédio central. Aparentemente, pertencia ao seu pai.

Ela nunca viu os olhos de Kailina tão arregalados e brilhantes. Lágrimas se acumularam no canto das pálpebras inferiores. Kaomi estendeu o embrulho, e a menina o segurou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Tirou cuidadosamente os panos pretos que envolviam o estranho objeto até que uma parte se revelou. O metal reluziu na luz do sol matinal. Kailina tirou rapidamente o resto do tecido, expondo uma estranha kunai de três pontas. Era grande, pesada e no cabo, pequenas inscrições em baixo relevo reforçadas com tinta estavam talhadas na madeira que o revestia.

Kaomi puxou o ar ao reconhecer a kunai, mas manteve-se impassível. Ergueu o segundo embrulho. Era um saquinho preto de veludo bem empoeirado.

–Esse era da sua mãe.

Kailina estendeu os braços e sua mestra depositou-o em suas palminhas suadas. Com delicadeza, puxou a fita que selava o embrulho e virou o tecido. De dentro caiu uma chave e um pedacinho de papel amarelado. Rapidamente a menina desdobrou-o e leu:

"Entregue ao velho Sarutobi. Ele saberá o que fazer."

A chave reluziu. Kailina olhou para Kaomi.

–Quem é Sarutobi?

–É o atual Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

A pequena voltou a encarar a chave. Com a outra mão, segurou a kunai de seu pai.

–Sensei. – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. – Você sabe quem são meus pais?

A pergunta pegou a Uzumaki de guarda baixa. Arregalou os olhos e depois os baixou para fitar os objetos que sua aluna segurava.

Vozes lhe encheram a cabeça, levando-a de volta ao seu primeiro dia na Academia de Konoha...

Flashback on

–Muito bem! Hoje temos duas novas alunas que estudarão aqui com vocês na Academi-

–Eu sou Uzumaki Kushina dattebane! – berrou Kushina ao seu lado.

Risinhos se espalharam ao ouvirem "dattebane". Kushina corou.

–Shatto upu (Shut up). – esbravejou Kaomi entre os dentes.

Murmúrios se espalhavam pela sala.

–Olha só a cor do cabelo delas.

–Como que será que conseguiram deixar tão vermelho?

–Tão esquisitas...

Kushina começou a tremer ao seu lado, cerrando os punhos junto ao queixo.

–Eu...

–Kushina!

–Eu serei a primeira mulher a se tornar Hokage!

Todos pararam de cochichar e a olharam, estupefatos. A outra Uzumaki abaixou a cabeça esperando que, assim, pudesse sumir.

Então, ouviu um tuq-tuq na madeira como se alguém estivesse se levantando. Ergueu o rosto. Um garoto loirinho, meio afeminado, erguera-se e olhava atentamente para sua amiga. Ele levantou o pequeno punho e bateu-o no peito, sorrindo docemente.

–Eu quero me tornar um grande Hokage também, que será admirado por todos na Vila!

Kushina encarou-o como se o desafiasse.

–Bakayaru... – sussurrou Kaomi escondendo o rosto.

Flashback off

Piscando para se livrar das lembranças, a Uzumaki respondeu:

–No, Kairina. Infelizmente não.

–Yosh. Estamos prontos.

Goro ajeitou o zíper da mochila de sua pequena subordinada. Girou, colocou as mãos sobre os seus ombrinhos e, abaixando-se para que olhasse em seus olhos, perguntou:

–Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu timidamente.

Ele se levantou e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça, bagunçando um pouco de seu cabelo.

Iria sentir muita falta da pequenina. Ela era alegria de seu time, sempre olhava pelo lado positivo da situação. Como iria fazer missões sem a pequena Uzumaki agora?

Goro balançou a cabeça, impedindo que lágrimas se acumulassem nos olhos. Olhou novamente para sua companheira.

Kailina enganava muita gente com aquele rostinho inocente. Era muito inteligente e esperta. Aos quatro anos de idade já aprendia a ler suas primeiras palavras e aos seis já estava capacitada a cumprir missões. Não demorou muito para que seu talento fosse reconhecido por todos do clã. Até os anciãos não podiam negar que a garota era um prodígio. Adorava esconder-se na biblioteca da cidade para explorar os inúmeros pergaminhos de jutsus e selos que os Uzumaki herdaram de seus antepassados. Com certeza a Academia de Konoha seria uma brincadeira de criança para ela... na parte que dizia à sua capacitação como genin.

Com atuais oito anos, ela já estava praticamente pronta para ser chunnin.

Um prodígio.

Goro se lembrou de uma história parecida que escutara de Konoha. Qual era o nome mesmo do garoto?

Uchiha... Uchiha o quê?

Kailina se virou e foi até onde Hiashi-sama conversava com seus assistentes. Parou diante do ancião e fixou seus olhinhos azuis no velho.

–Jiji, estou pronta.

Era hora de se despedir.

Hiashi agachou-se e abraçou a pequenina, pegando todos de surpresa.

–Cuide-se, Uzumaki Kailina. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos da menina. – Os outros não podem saber quem você é... Mas isso você nunca deve esquecer.

Lágrimas infantis rolaram-lhe bochechas abaixo.

–H-hai. – ela gaguejou.

Dirigiu-se para Shinichi e Mai, que a abraçaram calorosamente.

–Cuidado viu, querida? – advertiu a anciã.

Ela fez que "sim" com a cabecinha.

Quando aproximou-se de sua mestra, Kaomi disse:

–Vou acompanhar vocês até a fronteira.

Ninguém se contrapôs.

–Iksê!

Kailina seguiu seu time para fora e pulou para as árvores sem olhar pra trás.

–Até logo! – berrou alguém atrás dela.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio até a fronteira. O único barulho que enchia o ambiente era o chiar do vento nas folhas e o ping ping quase inaudível das lágrimas que Kailina deixava pelo caminho.

Chegando à fronteira, o time parou por um instante. Kaomi checou a área num raio de 5 quilômetros com seu jutsu sensitivo, mas não encontrou nada de incomum.

–O caminho está limpo. Podem ir.

Kailina se virou para ela.

–Sensei... – as lágrimas lhe desciam como cachoeira pelos olhos.

A Uzumaki mais velha não conseguiu se conter. Agarrou a menina e chorou juntamente com ela.

–Está tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos nos ver em breve, ok? Waitu foru me (Wait for me)...

–H-hm. – a menina soltou seu típico muxoxo.

–Iksê, Kairina. Vamos chegar atrasados se demorarmos mais...

A pequena se endireitou e seguiu Goro.

–Jyah nah, sensei! – ela acenou olhando pra trás.

–Goodo bye-yoh!

O vento soprou sob o sol quente. Folhas rodopiaram, subindo na direção do céu.

Goro pulava de galho em galho olhando para a garotinha de seu time. Fixou os olhos na nuca da menina.

É injusto que continue assim. Porque manter esse selo ridículo na menina? Ela estava treinando para aprender a se cuidar! Não ia adiantar protegê-la para sempre!

Suspirou.

Lembrou-se de como a menina ficara feliz no Ano-Novo que passaram juntos em Suna. Ela brincara a noite toda com as crianças da Vila. Riu, caiu, pulou, gritou, se assustou... Tudo o que uma criança saudável deveria fazer.

Goro soltou um novo e longo suspiro.

Talvez um dia eu me arrependa de fazer isso...

Olhou para a nuca da menina novamente, e o som da risada de Kailina ao brincar em Suna encheu sua mente.

Não, acho que não vou me arrepender.

Levantou dois dedos e murmurou:

–Monowasure no Fuin... Kai!


End file.
